Kid Deadpool and Spider-Boy
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: (Series originally created by: Shinigamilover2) Everyone's friendly neighborhood Spider-Boy is back, but this time, he's teaming up with everyone's favorite Merc with a Mouth. When Taskmaster steals Mr. Peabody's blueprints and plans to use them for evil, Sherman teams up with Kid Deadpool. How will he treat Sherman? (Rated T for Language, superhero violence, blood, and dark humor)
1. Call Me Kid Deadpool

**A/N: hey you guys. Here's a brand new story for all of you.**

 **Before I begin, I wanna point out that I'm not the original creator of the Spider-Boy series. The series is created by my good friend, Shinigamilover2. But fans of this franchise has suffered a drought since Shinigamilover2 was busy with other fanfics. So I'm here to satisfy Spider-Boy fans for now.**

 **Also, don't go straight to the review section and call me a ripoff artist. I had that problem last year I don't wanna have it happen again. Shinigamilover2 gave me his blessing to create this story, and hes personally looking forward to this.**

 **Finally, this story is loosely based on the Ultimate Spider-Man episode, Ultimate Deadpool. So some elements might be similar so...**

 **DP: Blah blah blah! Just start the damn thing!**

 **TBM: Hey, Deadpool! You cant rush me!**

 **DP: Listen, I have a very itchy trigger finger. Don't make me kill you. I wanna give all the fans another story about me!**

 **TBM: Anyways... please sit back and enjoy this spin-off installment of the Spider-Boy series...**

 **Spider-Boy and Kid Deadp** **o...** **KID DEADPOOL AND SPIDER-BOY!**

 **TBM: What the...?! DEADPOOOOOOOL!**

 **DP: Hahahaahhahaha!**

 **.**

 **Kid Deadpool and Spider-Boy**

 **Chapter 1: Call Me Kid Deadpool**

New York City. The largest city in the world, but also overrun with crime. Thieves, murderers, offenders of... something you don't wanna know, crime is rampant in this city. Although today, was a bright calm day as the city's local superhero, Spider-Boy, swinging from building to building.

Spider-Boy: Hmm... no crime here... nothing going on there...

Spider-Boy swings all the way to the top of the Empire State Building. He takes off his mask and pulls out a pair of circular, black glasses. He brushes his auburn hair as it got messed up, cooped up in a mask all day. The young superhero was also known, although not as well known as Sherman Peabody, the 13 year old adopted son of Mr. Hector Peabody.

Sherman: Boy I guess the bad guys are taking a day off. Oh well. I should be getting home. Mr. Peabody and Aunt Elsa are waiting for me.

Suddenly, his phone vibrates. He pulls out his iPhone 6 Plus to show a text from his former enemy, turned best friend and of course his current girlfriend, Penny Peterson.

Penny's text: Hey Spidey! I'm coming over to see you. See you at the penthouse. ILY. *kissey face emoji*

Sherman smiles at the text.

Sherman: Ah, it seems that i have a good life. A smart genius dad, a sweet and mild auntm and a beautiful girlfriend. My life seems to be...

 _BORING! DON'T FOCUS ON THIS NERD! FOCUS YOUR EYEHOLES OVER HERE!_

Several burglars run down an alley nearby a bank that just got robbed. They also carry several giant bags of cash. However, someone stands in front of them. The person wears a skintight red and black suit with kitana blades on his back, and machine guns on his utility belt. He pulls out his swords and charges at them.

?: A kung fu fiesta for your face! ARRRRIBA!

He starts to fight the burglars as they shoot at they mysterious masked man... or boy. But h3 seems to dodge every bullet shot at him and slices a thief's hand off. He also went behind a burglar and gave him an atomic wedgie before kicking him away. A video game power up pops in his place in which the mystery man grabs.

DOUBLE WEDGIE-ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED! +100 XP

?: Damn, smartypants! Where are my manners. Introduction time!

...

Someone's bedroom...

The same mystery man stops writing on the computer and faces you.

?: Call me Kid Deadpool. It rhymes with No School... Too Cool... Aint No Fool... and...

He puts a Wolverine mask over his white eyes and speaks in a deep voice.

Kid Deadpool: I'm the best there is at what I do... Ool! Moving on! You're probably wondering what the holy Hell are you reading? Well its a story about me created by me!

Kid Deadpool stands next to a tied up Hispanic American teenage boy with messy black hair, and rectangular glasses. The boy also has a shirt thst says "I'm the REAL author!"

Boy: this is my story you son of a...!

Kid Deadpool slaps a piece of duct tape over his mouth to shut him up.

Kid Deadpool: Yep, all mine. So lets take you back to my story.

...

Back to the actual story...

Kid Deadpool stands in front of a wanted poster of a villain by the name of Taskmaster.

Kid Deadpool: I'm on a mission to hunt down the evil Taskmaster. Don't ask why. Its personal! Im not gonna stop until... Ow!

He realizes he stepped on a shard of glass, causing the bottom of his foot to bleed.

Kid Deadpool: Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark... oh wait a minute! No it wont! Hahahahaha! I have a healing factor! Yay me! Excuse me while i kick some more ass!

Kid Deadpool launches himself back to the burglars and attacks them again.

Kid Deadpool: He's got the ball, a team in front of them! Can he make it to the end zone?

He dashes past thr burglars as he slices and dices each and every last one of them. After his suddenly fast bloodthirst has been craved, he grabs the bags of money.

Kid Deadpool: Touchdown!

He makes a victory dance in front of the dead burglars as he faces them once again.

Kid Deadpool: Hey, thanks for the free money! I promise to spend it wisely... on chimichangas!

He then climbs up the buildings and scales the rooftops.

Kid Deadpool: Yay me!

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: I know, too rushed. Too messy. Too stupid. But its not my fault! Deadpool is forcine me to make this look stupid. I promise it will look better soon.**

 **Someone help me! Deadpool is crazy!**

 **DP: Hahahaahhahaha!**


	2. Spidey and D-Pooly Meet

**A/N: Well I'm glad a few people decided to favorite and follow this story. I'm happy some people started to enjoy this. And I wanna thank Shinigamilover2 for already enjoying this story, even though Deadpool rushed me to this.**

 **And I also wanna say to a certain someone who criticized me about making him look bad in this story, since when does this story have YOU in it?**

 **DP: something tells me that this person hates you. Can I kill him?**

 **TBM: Sure, go ahead.**

 **DP: Yay!**

 **...**

 **Previously on Kid Deadpool and Spider-Boy...**

 **Spider-Boy, A.K.A. Sherman Peabody seems to be enjoying his current life as our friendly neighborhood Spider-Boy for nearly six years. Up until Kid Deadpool hijacks production, kidnaps the writer and changes the story to focus on him beating up a few thieves... only to steal their money and run away with it.**

 **Chapter 2: Spidey and D-Pooly Meet**

Spider-Boy swings through New York using webs throughout Manhattan, before seeing his penthouse straight ahead.

Sherman: Boy I hope Aunt Elsa made snow cones! This sunny day is super hot. She know how to make good snow cones!

Sherman shoots a web strand from his wrist and latches against the Peabody Industries building and pulls himself towards it, making him latch onto the side. Using his sticky spider abilities, he climbs up the building until he reaches a window that leads into Sherman's room. Sherman opens the window and slips inside.

Sherman: Ah, home sweet home!

Sherman was about to take off his mask until he heard some people talking. He heard his Aunt Elsa's voice. Then he heard Penny's voice. Finally he heard a third voice. It was male, but it didn't belong to Mr. Peabody, or anybody else he knew. It sounded a bit like a younger Ryan Reynolds... with a bit of a childish tone. He leaves his mask back on and exits the room and follows the mysterious voice into the living room where his Aunt Elsa and his girlfriend, Penny were talking to a boy about the same age as Sherman with a red and black skintight suit. He also seems to be loaded with weapons.

Sherman: Who the Hell is this guy?!

The boy who turns out to be Kid Deadpool stand on the coffee table to speak

Kid Deadpool: ...So anyways long story short, I took out HALF of the Latverian army and even 'stached Dr. Doom!

Elsa: 'Stached? What does that mean?

Kid Deadpool: I'll show ya!

He pulls out his phone from his magic satchel and shows them a video of a puppet of Dr. Doom with a mustache behind a United Nations curtain.

"Dr. Doom": I will crush you! Crush! You! All!

Laughter can be heard in the background.

"Dr. Doom": Wha? Why are you all laughing?!

The puppet's googly eyes look down to see the mustache

"Dr. Doom" DEADPOOOOOOOOL!

 **(Play "Sam at the Lake" by Steve Jablonsky here. I know that's from the Transformers soundtrack. Just do it)**

Elsa and Penny burst into laughter by Kid Deadpool's recorded puppet show. Kid Deadpool speeds his way towards Penny's side and pulls out a rose and hands it to her.

Kid Deadpool: Hey babe! You look fi-ine!

He speeds like a blur to her left side.

Kid Deadpool: Although, you are kinda flat...

He pats on her chest, in which breasts are slowly developing. Penny gets disgusted by his action.

Penny: Ugh! Pervert!

She swings her hand to slap him on his face but he quickly avoids it by speeding back to her right side.

Kid Deadpool: Wow, a feisty one! No offense though... you're hot!

Sherman walks up to him and starts to speak.

Sherman: Who are you?!

Kid Deadpool looks behind him to see Sherman still dressed as Spider-Boy. He also sniffs him and smells a hideous odor.

Kid Deadpool: Wow! You smell extremely RIPE, bro!

Sherman: I didn't have time to shower this morning.

Kid Deadpool: Here, lemme take care of this.

He reaches into his magic satchel and pulls out a spray can with his face on it.

Kid Deadpool: Tada! Kid D.P.'s Stank-B-Gone! Smells like a man, but made for a spider!

He sprays Sherman with the spray which emits a yellow fog. Sherman coughs from the spray as it fades away. Kid Deadpool stands in front of him and pokes on the spider symbol on his chest.

Kid Deadpool: So, word on the street, you're the world famous Arachna-Boy, am I right? Big fan. Big fan. I follow all your flops on the SuperFlop website.

Sherman: What are you talking about. My name is Spider...

Kid Deadpool: Sherman Peabody!

Spider-Boy: Wha... how did you...

Kid Deadpool: I know a lot about you. I know you're Spider-Boy. I know you're the son of the world's smarted dog, old man Hector Peabody.

He pulls out a poster of the "Mr. Peabody and Sherman" movie.

Kid Deadpool: I also know you starred in the 2014 movie about yourself. Which flopped by the way. So sorry.

Sherman: Movie? What the heck are you...?

Kid Deadpool interrupts him again and points at Penny.

Kid Deadpool: By the way, she was a total B-I-T-C-H in the movie!

Penny: Hey!

Kid Deadpool: I also know this entire scenario is made by some teenage dummy who doing the lazy work of original creator who was a lazy Emo f**k who couldn't even satisfy his fans in time.

He faces the reader again.

Kid Deadpool: That's right. I went there! What I'm trying to say to both Shinigamilover2 and TexasBornMind76... you both are a bunch of suckers!

Sherman: What the Hell is he talking about?!

Kid Deadpool runs away until all three face the TV which suddenly turned on. Kid Deadpool appears behind the screen.

Kid Deadpool: As for me, I am Kid Deadpool. Superhero Superstar with a side of BAM!

He then jumps out of nowhere and stands in front of Sherman again and examines his suit

Kid Deadpool: I see you copied my color scheme. Am I your idol or something?

Sherman: No! I never even heard of you until now! I designed this suit myself!

Kid Deadpool: Sure! Black and white eyes, red suit... kinda had your own design with the crossroads... Oh wait a minute, those are spider webs! Haha! You need pouches like I have. Which reminds me, I'll be right back! He runs off to Mr. Peabody's lab.

Sherman: Okay, what the heck is that guy.

Elsa: I can explain. He's the son of an old friend of mine. Wade Wilson. Deadpool's real name is Wade Wilson Jr.

Sherman: Why is he like this?

Elsa: Sure, he's a nutcase but he is apparently well liked by everyone.

Sherman: Everyone?! Even Mr. Peabody?!

* * *

 _Sherman's imagination..._

 _Sherman imagines Mr. Peabody and Kid Deadpool side by side on top of a mountain with the sun shining behind them._

 _Mr. Peabody: If I ever have a son, I want him to be just like you Kid Deadpool. Here have a bowtie._

 _That vision is interrupted as Kid Deadpool rips the scenario like paper._

 _Kid Deadpool: It's true! Old man Hector considers me as a son. I have his bowtie under this suit._

 _Sherman: How are you in my head?!_

 _Kid Deadpool: Maybe I'm not. Maybe YOU'RE in MY head!_

 _He picks up a TNT lever detonator._

 _Kid Deadpool: Am I blowing your mind yet?!_

 _He pushes the detonator lever down and exlpodes._

 _BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

* * *

Kid Deadpool walks back in holding a GPS device.

Sherman: Why are you here?

Kid Deadpool: Long story short someone by the name of Agent McGuffin swiped blueprints for some of your dad's inventions and plans to use them for evil purposes!

Sherman: What?! That's serious! Why didn't Mr. Peabody say, anything?!

Kid Deadpool: Word is that Peabody left his iPad in the hotel bathroom.

He laughs and giggles while Sherman seems to be annoyed by his joke.

Kid Deadpool: besides. He hates me. So he can't tell me. Not to mention he's probably busy with somethib super duper important right now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Mr. Peabody was standing in the middle of the lab holding a cup of Starbucks coffee to see his lab getting trashed by a bunch of monkeys wearing Deadpool costumes. A Deadpool monkey takes Peabody's coffee and drinks it down and tosses the empty cup at his head. Mr. Peabody angrily speaks the name responsible for this joke.

Mr. Peabody: Kid Deadpool!

* * *

The GPS beeps and reveals Taskmaster's location as that is who Kid Deadpool is looking for.

Kid Deadpool: Hahaha! Gotcha! Well, I'd love to but I gotta hunt down Agent McGuffin.

Sherman suddenly has an idea and walks to Deadpool.

Sherman: Hey, how about I follow you. You know, shadow the old Spidey.

Kid Deadpool: You mean the first Deadpool.

Sherman: Yeah, sure whatever. Anyways I have to help my father one way or another. And besides, your life sounds way cooler.

Kid Deadpool clasps his hands together and starts acting like a kung fu master.

Kid Deadpool: Ah, you wish to seek wisdom from the master? Come dear child. Today you will no longer become a boy, you will instead become a man... A Spider-MAN!... See ya peeps!

He drags Sherman out of the living room but comes back towards Penny.

Kid Deadpool: Call me!

He winks to Penny and jumps out the window with Sherman. Until Mr. Peabody came into the room holding a shotgun. He also, has a Deadpool monkey on his shoulder.

Mr. Peabody: Has anyone seen a red and black kid named Deadpool?!

Penny and Elsa point to the broken window with the shape of Deadpool's body. Mr. Peabody also sees his wedding picture was tampered with as he sees Kid Deadpool's face taped over his face next to his wife Mary Jane Peabody. The words "Bang Later" are scribbled next to her, angering Peabody even more.

Mr. Peabody: DEADPOOOOOOOOL!

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: Well would you look at that? Deadpool managed to piss Mr. Peabody off. Not to mention hitting on Penny making her feel offended.**

 **But Sherman is willing to team up with him despite his "unique" sense of humor.**

 **Anyways, stay tuned for the next update!**

 **Also, Shinigamilover2, don't kill me because Deadpool offended you. He said those things not me!**


	3. Deadpool Airlines

**A/N: The following skit does not reflect the personal opinions of the writer TexasBornMind76, nor the creator Shinigamilover2. This is purely for entertainment purposes.**

 **...**

 **Deadpool is talking in front of the author, TexasBornMind76 and the series creator, Shinigamilover2. Shinigamilover2 has pale skin, dark gingerbread brown Emo styled hair, green eyes, a black baseball t-shirt with long blue sleeves and black skinny jeans with dark blue Nike shoes while TexasBornMind76 has tan skin, messy black hair, dark brown eyes with rectangular glasses, a dark blue Houston Texans t-shirt with a red Aéropostale hoodie, tall blue jeans, and red and blue Jordans shoes. They seem to be talking with Deadpool over his attitude. More specifically, his language**

 **DP: You wanted to see me?**

 **TBM: Yeah, you see, my friend here, who created the series issued some complaints over some words you said during this story.**

 **DP: Okay, I know this is a dirty word but... you're friends. I also know that he is not a fan of my language.**

 **S2: No, I'm not.**

 **DP: But I say words whenever I feel like it and any given time. What are the words I can and can't say?**

 **TBM: Uh... I can't say them...**

 **DP: Why not? How can I know what I can and can't say? Plus, why do you care about my vocabulary?**

 **S2: Not every character in the series drops bad word bombs every moment of every scene.**

 **DP: Okay how about this, I'll list some words, and you two can say whether or not I can say them, okay?**

 **S2: Sure.**

 **DP: Okay, "F**k"?**

 **TBM and S2: Noo... no**

 **DP: What about "S**t"?**

 **S2: You can't say that either.**

 **DP: "F**k her right in the P***y"?**

 **S2: No not that**

 **DP: "F**kin' f**king n*****s"**

 **TBM: Oh no! No! No! No! Not that! Definitely not that! That could offend someone.**

 **DP: "S**tballs"**

 **S2: No. Anything with the word "s**t" is definitely off the table.**

 **DP: But you just said it.**

 **TBM:; What he's trying to say that you can say it, but it all depends on the context.**

 **DP: Oh, like... "Butt**x"?**

 **S2: No no no. That's bad context.**

 **DP: Okay. Good to know because I'm ignorant, so I have to know this.**

 **TBM: Well, we're here to help you.**

 **DP: "A**"?**

 **S2: No. Don't say that**

 **DP: But I'm describing a donkey.**

 **TBM: Yeah but still, don't say that. People can get confused.**

 **DP: "Donkey A**"**

 **TBM and S2: No!**

 **DP: "Dookey Head"?**

 **Both authors think hard and decide that the phrase was harmless.**

 **S2: That sounds okay.**

 **DP: F**k yeah!**

 **TBM: No! No! No!**

 **DP: F**k yeah!**

 **S2: Don't say that.**

 **Annoyed by the constant limitations, Deadpool speaks up with some anger in his voice.**

 **DP: What about Freedom of Speech?!**

 **S2: You can say that...**

 **DP: What about Freedom of F**king, G**damn, Motherf**king, P***y licking, donkey D**k, F**king Speech!**

 **S2: No, Don stay that. Please.**

 **DP: You know what, F**k both of you! I'm out of here!**

 **He stands up and gestures to the both of them each a middle finger before running off.**

 **S2: I'm starting to regret letting you make this.**

 **TBM: I'm starting to regret REQUESTING it.**

* * *

 **Previously on Kid Deadpool and Spider-Boy...**

 **After arriving home, Sherman encounters Kid Deadpool talking to both Elsa and Penny, in which he also tries to hit on her, offending the blonde 13-year-old. After introductions from each other, Kid Deadpool explains that some top secret blueprints from some of Mr. Peabody's inventions was stolen. Willing to team up to help his adopted father, he offers his services in which the arrogant Merc with a Mouth accepts. They both leave but not before Deadpool wrecks Mr. Peabody's lab, and wrecks his wedding photo, causing a very angry dog to emerge from Mr. Peabody.**

 **Chapter 3: Deadpool Airlines**

 **(Play "Money and the Power" by Kid Ink here)**

High above the seas of the Pacific Ocean, a Stark Industries jet with the logo scratched out and "DeaDPooL" poorly written in red spray paint above the logo flies the skies as the one and only Kid Deadpool along with Spider-Boy in the backseat. Kid Deadpool sings the song "Money and the Power" playing on the radio as he flies.

Kid Deadpool: We've been goin hard for too long. Can't get enough, what is you on? Really ain't nothin, I can drop that! Wake up in the morning, make it all back! We-we've been goin hard for too long!... We-we've been goin hard for too long!

Sherman: I still can't believe this! You have your own jet?

Kid Deadpool: Yep! It was a present from the one and only Tony Stark!

* * *

Kid Deadpool didn't really receive the jet as a present. The reality is he stole it.

Tony Stark, in a full business suit stands at the deck and looks at his private Stark aircraft carrier and sees that one jet is missing. In its place is a giant I.O.U. written in red spray paint. Stark scratches his head as an elderly 92 year old janitor wearing sunglasses sees the I.O.U. in place of the jet.

Janitor: Wow, someone must have been pretty stupid to steal a jet.

He walks away chuckling with a mop in his hand.

 **(A/N: Aw Hell yeah! Stan Lee cameo!)**

* * *

Sherman: He always seems so arrogant on TV. Why would he give a jet for a gift? But seriously, from one superdude to another, what's your secret? You know, how did you get your powers?

Kid Deadpool: ORIGIN STORY TIME! Yeayuh!

* * *

Kid Deadpool's Imagination...

Kid Deadpool starts narrating an orgin story in a super heroic voice.

 _Ever since I can remember..._

A woman who recently gave birth to a baby, holds her baby boy who for some reason is wearing a Deadpool costume, indicating that this is Kid Deadpool as a baby. He appears to be smiling, but is unclear as his mask is covering his mouth.

 _I have always been a fighter._

Three ninjas barge into the hospital room armed with katana blades. Baby Deadpool leaps out of his mother's arms and pulls out two similar katanas. Despite his stubby newborn baby legs, he takes a fighting pose. Spider-Boy suddenly appears behind Baby Deadpool as he prepares to fight.

Sherman: How am I in your orgin story?!

 _Don't question greatness!_

* * *

Back to reality...

Leaving Kid Deadpool's overactive imagination, he continues to narrate his orgin story with the same deep heroic voice.

Kid Deadpool: It was like genetic engineering... or something. Whatever. I didn't pay attention in social studies in school.

Spider-Boy raises his eyebrow, questioning if his orgin story is even true or not.

Kid Deadpool: I was only a normal baby for thirty seconds. Then ninjas stole my mommy! WAAAHH!

Kid Deadpool tears up and cries for a bit. Due to the velocity of the jet, some of the teardrops land on Spider-Boy in which he uses his hands to shield him from the drops.

Kid Deadpool: Hector Peabody found me and saw my awesome. He took me in for about two years before going off on my own. But not before he let me suckle on the sweet milk of justice from the nipple of heroicness!

Sherman: Um... ew?!

Kid Deadpool finishes his "orgin story" and changes his voice back to his Ryan Reynolds sounding voice.

Kid Deadpool: You're a good listener. I like you! You want any advice, ditch Peabody, and follow my footsteps of a proper freelance hero like me. No rules more fun and MONEY!

He pulls out a stack of money and shows it to the red and blue superhero. He then tosses his money up and makes it rain inside the cramped cockpit.

Kid Deadpool: *deep voice* Lots of money!

Sherman: Wait, you get paid to be a hero?! All this time, I defend New York and Manhattan, while you get paid?! Hmm... maybe this freelance hero method doesn't sound too bad.

 **(If you still have "Money and the Power" playing, stop the song now** )

Kid Deadpool notices his radar beep and flash. He looks at his radar and sees that a couple of bogies are heading their way up to them.

Kid Deadpool: Uh-Oh! DOTS!

Those bogies turn out to be the henchmen of Taskmaster as they fly individually using jetpacks.

Sherman and Kid Deadpool: Aahh! Jetpacks!... Jinx!

The henchmen follow the jet as they fly over the island of Genosha.

Kid Deadpool: *in a heroic narrator voice* As I suspected! Agent McGuffin Is selling your father's secrets to evil forces of evil! Fear not, young Spider-Boy, I have a plan!

Sherman: A plan?

Kid Deadpool: Improvisation! It's ma jam!

He presses the "Emergency Hatch Release" and launches both Spider-Boy and Kid Deadpool from the jet as Sherman screams while Deadpool laughs.

Sherman: Aaaaaahhhh...!

Kid Deadpool: Ooh! A screaming contest! You're on! Aaaaaahhhh!

Two of the Taskmaster goons tackles Sherman from his chest and torso while another goon tackles Kid Deadpool from behind and bends his body backward, but he feels no pain. Sherman sees a possible attack point despite his pinned position. He aims his wrist and shoots out a web which sticks onto a third goon's face. That goon bashes onto the goon pinning Kid Deadpool and both fly off to who knows where. Kid Deadpool gives Sherman a thumbs up.

Kid Deadpool: Told ya I had a plan!

Another goon launches himself towards Kid Deadpool but misses. Instead, Kid Deadpool grabs his foot and tackles him down, bending his body back to the same position he was in, only this time, the goon feels pain. He then gets closer to Spider-Boy and the goon tackling him down and detaches the jetpacks and hurls it towards another goon

Kid Deadpool: Easy come, easy go!

Sherman then turns his good upward and kicks him away. He then grabs his goon's jetpacks and Flies towards the others.

Kid Deadpool: Hahaha! I rock!

Kid Deadpool lands on the back of another henchman, detaches his jetpack and hurls it towards another goon, leaving one left alive as the others have fallen, possibly to their deaths. Deadpool wrestles against the final goon before Spider-Boy punches the man and sends him flying without a jetpack. His Taskmaster mask falls off in which Sherman grabs.

Sherman: Weird. He looks a lot like Taskmaster.

* * *

Sherman's vision...

Sherman imagines a pitch black room with a single light above a man named Taskmaster who bares a resemblance of a combination of Ermac from the Mortal Kombat series, Doctor Doom from Fantastic 4, and Skeletor from He-Man. He only stands still as this is just an image Sherman is imagining.

 _I hear he's a bad dude. I never faced him, but I hear he can copy a man's fighting style just by watching..._

Kid Deadpool suddenly reappears in Sherman's mind and pulls our a red marker in which he draws a mustache on the still Taskmaster. He then gives a thumbs up.

Kid Deadpool: 'Stached!

 _How the Hell are you able to keep getting into my head?!_

* * *

Back to reality...

Spider-Boy suddenly feels a sense of vibration going on in his head. Kid Deadpool sees brainwaves coming from Spidey's head at the same moment.

Sherman: Uh-oh!

Kid Deadpool: Ooh! Shiny! What is it?!

Sherman: You can see it?

Kid Deadpool: Yeah I can see it. What is it?

Sherman: It's my Spidey-Sense. It's this trigger in my brain that warns me of danger...

Kid Deadpool: I'll give you $1,000 for your brain!... wait, danger?

Spider-Boy was right as there is danger approaching as a suddenly launched missile coming from the island flies it's way upwards then back downwards towards the two heroes.

Kid Deadpool and Sherman: This is gonna hurt... Jinx!

 **To be Continued...**

 **A/N: Well our two heroes have had their battle in the middle of the sky. A first for the young Spider-Boy, but to Deadpool, it's his casual Saturday night.**

 **Anyways, to the fans of the series may also recognize that I do a completely different writing style as opposed to Shinigamilover2's 'Point of View' format. Please do not take this as a bad thing as the only thing that matters is the story.**

 **Also, you might think that because Sherman is acting all silly and a bit stupid, that this installment is the worst in the series. The silliness is of course not Spider-Boy related, but it is Deadpool related, as he's constantly making this silly for his liking. Still, it's the same Spider-Boy you know and love. Don't take it the wrong way.**

 **.**

 **In case you're wondering about the skit in the very top of the chapter, that is based on the YouTube video, "Deadpool Visits Marvel HQ Part 2". In which Deadpool is in fact question for his language. Again that does not reflect the personal opinions on me or Shinigamilover2 as he's perfectly fine with Deadpool doing whatever the Hell he wants, even if it's a few F-bombs and middle fingers to him, he's fine with it. I just wanted to spark up some more comedy in here.**

 **Stay tuned next week as I plan to update this every Friday Night. (Check update schedule for more information). Until then, I'll see ya later.**

 **DP: Yo bro, come play my game with me. It's super awesome.**

 **TBM: I don't wanna...**

 **DP: PLAY IT! It's the best video game ever!**

 **TBM: I beg to differ.**

 **DP: PLAAAAAYYYY IIIIIITT!**

 **TBM: Somebody please help me... He's keeping me prisoner until I finish. Please...**


	4. The K-Word Plan Part 1

**Previously on Kid Deadpool and Spider-Boy...**

 **Sherman and Kid Deadpool head to Genosha to retrieve the stolen blueprints from Agent McGuffin before they're used for evil. As they fly, they are immediately ambushed by Taskmaster's lackeys, prompting Kid Deadpool to eject themselves off the jet and fighting them in, midair. However, once they are cleared by the Taskmaster goons, a missile flies in to kill them both.**

 **Chapter 4: The K-Word Plan Part 1: Anger and Annoyment**

The missile is close to hitting both Spider-Boy and Kid Deadpool as they fall to the island below. Kid Deadpool reaches into his magic satchel and pulls out two lit bombs at the missile.

Kid Deadpool: Creative effort!

He then pulls out his Desert Eagle pistol and shoots at the bombs near the missile, causing them to explosion causes Sherman and Kid Deadpool to fall to the ground faster, making him scream. Deadpool only pulls out a parachute from his magic satchel, puts it on, and releases the chute.

Kid Deadpool: Weeeeee!

Sherman: Hey! I'm still falling!

Spider-Boy shoots out his webs above him and forms a makeshift parachute out of his spider webs.

Sherman: Dude! What kind of plan was that?! It it weren't for my trusty web shooting skills, I'd be a squashed bug by now.

Kid Deadpool: Ugh! So by the book! Boring!

He then pulls out a can of 'Kid DP's Instaflame' with a picture of him behind fire.

Kid Deadpool: But if you're gonna truly be freelance, you're gonna have to live a little, Spidey!

He aims his can nozzle at Spider-Boy's web parachute and shoots a stream of fire at it, causing it to burn down and Sherman to fall some more to the Island, but closer.

Sherman: Aaaaahhhh!

Kid Deadpool: Aim for the leafy parts! Foliage is your friend!

Spider-Boy bashes into a tree's leaves and gets hit by several branches before a branch goes straight between his legs and hits him straight in the crotch.

Sherman: *weakly* Ow... my... webshooter...

Kid Deadpool: Hahahahaha! Ah! Ah! Ahahahahahahahaha!

Kid Deadpool slowly lowers to the ground laughing and cackling at Sherman for getting hit in his sensitive area. He takes off his parachute and keeps laughing.

Kid Deadpool: Oh man out landings are so different.

The tree branch that caused his crotch so much pain starts to crack before breaking off the tree, making Spider-Boy fall to the ground.

Sherman: Aaahh-! Oof!

He stands back up and faces Deadpool face to face.

Sherman: I think I had enough of you!

Kid Deadpool: Shh shh shh. Hush little hero. No need for such hostility. Luxuriate to the bead of your heart. The same feeling you get that you wanna puke when someone offers you expired fish sticks.

Kid Deadpool the pulls out a canister full of expired fish sticks from his magic satchel. The awful and rank smell makes Spider-Boy back away a lot.

Kid Deadpool: Steaming hooooot!

Spider-Boy pukes in his mouth and runs to a bush and takes his mask off to his nose, where he throws up on the grass. Kid Deadpool tosses the fish sticks away and pulls out a pack of "5" spearmint gum.

Kid Deadpool: I have gum for that stinky stinky barf breath.

Sherman groans and pulls his Spider-Boy mask back on all the way in and groans.

Sherman: I'm starting to rethink this whole little field trip. Just tell me what your plan is.

Kid Deadpool notices Taskmaster's training camp for his upcoming soldiers nearby and formulates a plan.

Kid Deadpool: We infiltrate the compound, find Agent McGuffin, swipe the blueprints list, and then we un-alive Taskmaster and his acolytes. Capieche?

Sherman: Un-alive them?

Kid Deadpool: Yeah, yeah here's the deal. you see, I can say F**k, S**t, D**k, C**k, P***y, and other bad words, but I can't say the K-word out loud. It's a weird mental tick. (Chuckles) But we're gonna put them out of their misery, make them disappear, make them see the light, sleep them with the fishes... *aggressively* We'll K-word them!

Sherman: 'K-word'?... you mean you wanna KILL them?

Kid Deadpool: Whoa! Yeah! That does sound bad when you say it out loud! And yes, we're gonna K-word them.

He runs to the compound with Spider-Boy trailing him.

Sherman: We can't kill them! We can't kill anyone!

Kid Deadpool: Why not? You did it before.

Sherman: What are you...?

Kid Deadpool: Remember that Grunion bitch who was Dr. Octopus?

Sherman: Yeah, but she killed herself. Doesn't count.

Kid Deadpool: There was also Venom.

Sherman: well yeah... but...

Kid Deadpool: And there was you frenemy, Hayden McClaine.

Sherman: Hey! Leave him out of it!

Kid Deadpool: But you did un-alive him.

Sherman: He sacrificed himself to save me.

Kid Deadpool: Probably to get away from you. I heard he was also ugly when he died. Haha.

Sherman punches Deadpool in the face which topples him to the floor.

Sherman: Shut the F**k up Deadpool! You have no right to talk about him that way!

Kid Deadpool gets up.

Kid Deadpool: Wow, I didn't expect you to cry over such an Emo. Besides, the fanfic sucked anyway.

He had his phone on with the story 'The Amazing Spider-Boy 3' by Shinigamilover2 on the screen. He turns on his phone and walks away.

Kid Deadpool: I'm gonna un-alive people whether you like it or not.

He then runs off to the compound, leaving Sherman hurt after what Kid Deadpool said. He starts to grow a bit of a disliking towards him. He wants to leave the island and go back home. Who cares about Kid Deadpool? F**k him. But he cannot leave, he has to retrieve the list.

Sherman: *sigh* This is only for Mr. Peabody.

Sherman straightens his suit and runs to the compound.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: Wow, that was pretty harsh for what Kid Deadpool said to Sherman.**

 **DP: Who cares? He's an OC your stupid friend made.**

 **TBM: He is not stupid, he was a good friend to Sherman.**

 **DP: Whatever. Do you have any beer?**

 **TBM: I don't drink beer.**

 **DP: What!? I want my F**king beer!**

 **Deadpool then pulls out two Uzi sub machine guns and shoots at TexasBornMind76.**

 **TBM: please stay tuned for the next chapter... that is if I survive to make it.**

 **DP: I WANT BEEER!**


	5. The K-Word Plan Part 2

**Deadpool and the Unnamed Author who we will name TexasBornMind76, are both sitting down in front of a computer screen watching a video on YouTube.**

 **TBM: So this is the test footage that got Fox to greenlight the film?**

 **DP: Hells yeah! Ryan Reynolds is better in this version... Oooh look!**

 **.**

 ** _Deadpool was drawing a picture while a song was playing in his portable radio singing along to the lyrics. The Merc with a Mouth stops singing and faces the viewer._**

 ** _Test footage Deadpool: Oh hello there. I bet you're wondering why the red suit? That's so bad guys can't see me bleed... hey!_**

 ** _The Regenerating Degenerate sees an SUV below coming filled with bad looking people inside._**

 ** _Test footage Deadpool: Let's hope these guys are wearing their brown pants._**

 ** _He then steps off the ledge and flies down where somehow, he miraculously hits the sunroof and lands in his but on the seat, confusing the men inside._**

 ** _._**

 **TBM: That's impossible for any sane human being to do.**

 **DP: Yeah, but I'm insane and a mutant.**

 **.**

 ** _Test footage Deadpool: Hola! Me llamo Piscina De la Muerta!_**

 ** _Hello! My name is Pool of the Death!_**

 ** _Test footage Deadpool: There's no easy way to say this... I'm pregnant, Trevor!_**

 ** _._**

 **TBM: Hahahahaha! Holy s**t! I can't believe you said that!**

 **DP: I know, it's one of the best parts of being me!**

 **...**

 **You know what, how about we get back to them later...**

* * *

 **Previously on Kid Deadpool and Spider-Boy...**

 **After landing on Genosha, Kid Deadpool reveals a plan to take back the blueprints from Agent McGuffin. Mentioning heavy counts of 'Un-aliving' people, Sherman goes against it. He angers Sherman even more when he mentions negative comments to Hayden McClaine, Sherman's former enemy and friend who died years ago. Despite his growing anger for Kid Deadpool, he nevertheless follows to retrieve the blueprints.**

 **Chapter 5: The K-Word Plan Part 2: F**king S**t Up!**

Kid Deadpool reaches the wooden gates of the compound where when decides to use C4 charges to explode the door.

Kid Deadpool: Let's see.. A couple ounces... Divide the mass... um... you know what? F**k math! I'm using all of it!

He then loads the entire fate with satchel charges and C4 charges. He runs to a safe distance where he sets them off.

 _Meanwhile..._

Henchman: Dude did you see last night's Modern Family?

Henchman 2: Yeah it was funny. I especially loved the part where...

BOOOOOOOM! ! !

The door explodes and a few henchmen trainees get injured or die from the blast. Among the wrecked ashes, Kid Deadpool walks into the compound.

Kid Deadpool: whoa! And I thought Michael Bay was crazy with explosions. This is one crazy explosion... Now be honest, I'm not the only one with a bit of S**t in their pants now am I?

 **(Play Deadpool's theme song from Marvel vs. Capcom 3 here)**

Several of the trainees pull out weapons and prepare to attack Kid Deadpool, who pulls out his two black Glock pistols and loads them up.

Kid Deadpool: Time to F**k S**t up!

The henchmen start shooting their laser pistols at him, but Kid Deadpool avoids every blast and shoots repeatedly at a few people, killing almost all of them.

Kid Deadpool: *while shooting* BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

He did manage to kill a few henchmen before Sherman comes out of nowhere and kicks a few of them in their heads, putting them into unconsciousness. He the shoots his webs at Deadpool's guns and takes then away.

Kid Deadpool: Hey!

Spider-Boy: I said no killing!

Kid Deadpool: Boy you have a short fuse!

He pulls out a black round bomb with a lit fuse.

Kid Deadpool: So do I!

He tosses the bomb at another group of trainees but Spider-Boy makes a ball of Web and tosses it towards the bomb. It gets knocked off course and lands behind the men. The bomb detonates and kills the men before they escaped anyway.

Spider-Boy: Damn it!

Kid Deadpool pulls out his two katanas on his back and starts to slice through more people. Sherman then takes his swords using his webs before he could lunge at someone.

Kid Deadpool: What's your hangup Webs? Hehe... haha! Get it? Webs? You saw what I did there?

Spider-Boy: yeah, I did! You nearly killed those guys!

Kid Deadpool: Ugh! Guilt over spilled guts! I used to be the same. I bet you have a little angel who says Un-aliving someone is wrong.

Sherman then imagines a blue Spider-Boy angel playing a harp on his right shoulder singing in an angelic tone. Suddenly a devil Deadpool pips up on his left shoulder and shoots the angel Spider-Boy.

Devil Deadpool: That's goody goody two shoes brainwashing 101. You wanna earn the big bucks? Ditch the rules for once.

Sherman then realizes who Kid Deadpool really is.

Spider-Boy: You're not a freelance hero, you're a mercenary! You'll do anything for money! Well forget it! I'm not becoming you!

Kid Deadpool: Whatever Webs, that's cool. But the bad guys won't return the favor!

Kid Deadpool accidentally sets off a booby trap which shoots arrows, directly at his butt.

Spider-Boy: um... ouch.

Kid Deadpool: Eh, whatevs! I don't care. I have this healing factor that makes Wolverine say, "Uh, I wish I had Deadpool's healing factor, bub!" It's All in my totally true origin story. Once there was a boy who swam in a pool of radioactive waste who gained incredible powers...

Spider-Boy: Enough!

Kid Deadpool: But anyways, I can't die. Bullets, bombs, dissections, decapitations, I'm not affected. I can't die. Watch.

He pulls out another gun and points to his head. Without hesitation, he pulls the trigger and blows a chunk of hos head off, and drops to the floor.

Spider-Boy: Holy S**t!

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kid Deadpool: Whup! It's alright. Lemme just...

He then starts picking up the pieces of brain, flesh, and skull and squished them back into the gunshot wound. Squishing as hard as he could, he springs back to life.

Kid Deadpool: Ta-da! I'm back!

The two are then silences by a cold mechanical sounding voice.

?: Spider-Boy...!

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: So, now Sherman doesn't want any part of being a mercenary like Deadpool. Good for him. At least he won't go down his path of craziness.**

 **Speaking of Deadpool, we should check back on our two side characters...**

* * *

 ** _Deadpool pulls the brakes of the moving car and sends it spinning on the road. A motorcycle driver in front, jumps from his bike and shoots at the SUV yo kill Deadpool. But the SUV flips off from the road and above the man. Deadpool peeks from the window and shows him the picture he was drawing earlier. It was poorly drawn but it's him killing that man with his katanas. He then pulls one out and..._**

 ** _Swish!_**

 ** _The SUV keeps spinning before stopping right side up. The window comes down to show the motorcyclist' s head popping out but only to reveal Deadpool maneuvering it, decapitated._**

 ** _Test footage Deadpool: Crime's the disease! Meet the cure... okay well not the cure. More like a topical ointment that reduces swelling and itch... Hi Tom!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Oh F**k me!_**

 **TBM: Hahahahaha! That was awesome!**

 **DP: Told ya! So, you're gonna watch the movie next year.**

 **TBM: Yeah, maybe.**

 **DP: also is your name Tom? Because I, said hi to you.**

 **TBM: No my name isn't Tom. Its...**

 **DP: It doesn't matter! You're name is Tom now.**

 **TBM: No its not!**

 **DP: Yes it is!**

 **TBM: No its not!**

 **DP: Yes it is!**

 **TBM: No its not!**

 **DP: Yes it is, Tom!**

 **TBM: Gaaaahh!**

 **I hope these two stop fighting by the next chapter next week**


	6. Taskmaster vs Kid Deadpool

**A/N: Time for another chapter, but first, a little side story between Deadpool and the Author.**

 **Deadpool and TexasBornMind76 were sitting on the couch watching 'X-Men Origins: Wolverine'. The film was known for being Deadpool's first film appearance... But it was god awful.**

 **DP: Aw come on! Why am I not cursing the F**k out of everyone?! Sure I slice through bullets like a badass but come on. Everyone is looking at me like a F**king idiot!**

 **TBM: I don't know, all I know this movie was awful. Not because it was boring as s**t, but because they F**ked you up.**

 **DP: I'm gonna find the guy who directed this and slice him in half, then F**k his wife before killing her too! At least I have a better director for my movie. I bet he's a famous director like Steven Spielberg.**

 **TBM: Um Deadpool? Spielberg isn't directing the movie.**

 **DP: George Lucas? J.J. Abrams?**

 **TBM: Nope and nope.**

 **DP: Is it Robert Rodriguez?**

 **DP: Well he was gonna direct, but then dropped out of the movie.**

 **DP: Is it Michael Bay? I know that guy overdoes it with explosions, but I'd rather take him directing my movie.**

 **TBM: Nuh uh**

 **DP: Well who the Hell is it?!**

 **TBM: Some new director named Tim Miller.**

 **DP: Who Daf*q is that?!**

 **TBM: I don't know.**

 **DP: My movie is gonna be the best damn movie ever seen, that will make every Spider-Man and Avenger movie a crying b***h in comparison to mine, and I have a newbie as my director?! If he f**ks me up, I'm shoving my katanas up his ass!**

 **TBM: That's not gonna sound pleasant.**

 **Previously on Kid Deadpool and Spider-Boy...**

 **Kid Deadpool barges into the compound to a swarm of Taskmaster's henchmen in training. The Regenerating Degenerate then goes on a gorey rampage, killing almost ever single person there. Sherman tries to stop him, but ends up either injuring or killing some people himself. Angered by his antics, Spider-Boy figures out that Kid Deadpool is not a hero, but a mercenary, who cannot die as Kid Deadpool shoots his head which should have killed anyone, but he stands back up unscathed.**

 **Chapter 6: Taskmaster vs. Kid Deadpool**

Sherman and Kid Deadpool turn around to see the source of the cold sounding voice. A man in a white, loosen outfit with a metallic skull mask. He has a few men with the same mask behind him armed with assault riffles. The name of the man was Taskmaster.

Taskmaster: So nice of you to visit my facility. Unfortunately, you are not welcome here.

Spider-Boy: We've come for Mr. Peabody's list of blueprints. And for Agent McGuffin.

Taskmaster: We who?

Spider-Boy: Me and Kid Dea...

Sherman turns to see if he was there, but for some odd reason, Kid Deadpool was nowhere to be found.

Spider-Boy: Kid Deadpool!

Taskmaster: Kid Deadpool?! He's here?!

Taskmaster seems to back away with a slight sense of fear. He doesn't look back where he's going and steps on something squishy. He looks back to sew he's stepping on a human heart and lungs. He gasps as it came from a henchman of his, who laid on the floor, dead, with his chest wide open and his guts leaking out. He looks to see his other henchmen followed similar fates. Some had their heads decapitated, some were sliced to bits, while some only suffered either a stabbing in the chest or a gunshot to the head and crotch. Taskmaster is horrified at the sight, but looks above to see the person responsible for this sick act.

Kid Deadpool: Boogity boogity boo!

Kid Deadpool fiercely kicks Taskmaster to the ground and walks up to him and starts backflipping and jumping around. He also laughs maniacly.

Kid Deadpool: Bwahahaha! Ahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahahaha! Did you miss me?

Taskmaster: You! You're out of your mind to come here! I will destroy you!

He jumps to his feet and tries to riundhouse kick Kid Deadpool who only dodges it. He then throws a punch at Kid Deadpool but he catches it. Taskmaster tries to punch him with his other hand, but fails at that too as Kid Deadpool catches it too. He them spins Taskmaster around and kicks him to the ground. This super fast display of movement surprised and stunned Sherman.

Spider-Boy: What the?! How are you?! Taskmaster is able to copy your moves just by watching you fight!

Kid Deadpool: Maybe YOUR moves Spidey dude. Check this out.

He then starts to dance. He flops his arms and moves his feet as he enjoys having a, little fun during the fight. He also starts singing lyrics to some songs, like right now, he's singing Kongos' 'Come With Me Now'.

Kid Deadpool: Whoa! Come with me now! I'm gon' take you down! Whoa! Come with me now! I'm gon' show you how!

Taskmaster starts to get back up again and springs himself towards the motormouth antihero. But Kid Deadpool ducks and misses Taskmaster's incoming attack, making him crash to the dirt. He leaps again, this time from behind, but Kid Deadpool senses him and ducks to avoid that attack too. Kid Deadpool then sings MC Hammer's 'Can't Touch This'

Kid Deadpool: Can't touch this!... Can't touch this!

Taskmaster then charges at Kid Deadpool who was now running in place, but once again comes shirt as Kid Deadpool stand on his hands and kicks Taskmaster to the sky. He starts to sing Michael Jackson's 'Beat it'.

Kid Deadpool: Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Showin' how funky strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it

Beat it, beat it, beat it

Taskmaster falls on his face as gravity pulls him back to Earth. He then sees Kid Deadpool shaking his butt as he sings Megan Trainor's 'All About That Bass'

Kid Deadpool: Because you know I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass...

Taskmaster lunges himself at Kid Deadpool one more time but Kid Deadpool makes a split to dodge him. Taskmaster topples on the floor befit thirsting his head on a concrete barricade. Kid Deadpool the reaches into his magic satchel and pulls out a rocket launcher and aims at Taskmaster extremely close to his face.

Kid Deadpool: Say goodnight, Tasky!

But before he could release the rocket, Sherman shoots his trusty webs at the weapon and pulls it away from Kid Deadpool's grasp. Much to his annoyance.

Kid Deadpool: You know sometimes you are just no fun!

Spider-Boy: Well discuss our differences in fun later.

Taskmaster tries to retreat from the two, but Spider-Boy leaps in front of him and shoots his webs at Taskmaster. The force of the webs pushes the skull masked villain to the wall and sticks him against it. Then both Spider-Boy and Kid Deadpool run into the facility to see a giant computer with some of Mr. Peabody's inventions. Some are quite harmless, but apparently are used to help mankind like Peabody intended to do. But they were in the wrong hands which could have been a serious problem.

Spider-Boy: Let's get this flash drive out of here before anymore blueprints are revealed.

The screen quickly changes to a Heavy duty fried burrito maker, which in other word's was a chimichanga maker. Kid Deadpool's favorite food. Before Sherman could reach the flash drive, he pushes him away.

Kid Deadpool: Ooh! Ooh! Wait! I wanna watch this one!

Despite being a few feet away, Sherman uses his webs to grab the flash drive and retrieve it, shutting down the computer, and annoying Kid Deadpool some more.

Kid Deadpool: Aw! Come on! I thought we bonded!

Spider-Boy: These blueprints are top secret, and must be kept that way until Mr. Peabody formally announces them.

Kid Deadpool: I'll give you a million dollars for the chimichanga maker!

Spider-Boy: No!

Kid Deadpool: Two million?!

Spider-Boy: No!

They both walk outside where Taskmaster is still tied up. Sherman then unravels his glove to reveal a wrist communicator.

Kid Deadpool: Ooh! What's that?

Spider-Boy: It's a wrist communicator. I'm gonna call Mr. Peabody to pick up these blueprints.

Kid Deadpool then slaps his hand on his wrist and breaks the communicator.

Kid Deadpool: Oops! You broke it!

Spider-Boy: Hey! Why did you do that for?!

Taskmaster watches and chuckles to himself which confuses Sherman.

Taskmaster: Oh Spider-Boy. If you were a student of mine, and worked alongside me, you wouldn't be so naive! Who do you think I stole the blueprint list from in the first place?

Spider-Boy: Um... Agent McGuffin?

Kid Deadpool: Heh! Confession time!... Yeah it was me! I stole it!

Spider-Boy: What?! You?!

Kid Deadpool: And there is no 'Agent McGuffin'. Hehe. Also I swiped the list from old man Hector, but Taskmaster stole them when I left my pouches in the potty.

Spider-Boy: What?!

Kid Deadpool: What? Dude I couldn't help it. I had Indian food. My legs went numb because I've been in there so long.

Taskmaster: See he's not what you think he is. He's nothing but a low life, lying, cheating, stealing...

Taskmaster is then silenced by Kid Deadpool, permanently. With a Flick of a wrist, the Merc with a Mouth slices Taskmaster from the middle making blood and guts spill to the ground, which grosses Sherman out.

Kid Deadpool: Finally, he shuts the F**k up!

Taskmaster may have been silenced but Sherman cannot let this newfound grudge go.

Spider-Boy: You still stole the blueprints! Why!

Kid Deadpool: Duh! To sell them! Ka-ching!

His eyes literally transforms from their all blank eyes into dollar signs.

Kid Deadpool: But lemme tell you this. Ditch Peabody and all those friend of yours and I'll cut you in for 10% well be a team. But I'll get top billing.

Spider-Boy: Screw you!

He shove him away with absolute anger and betrayal.

Kid Deadpool: Soo... we're gonna fight?

Sherman: Yeah! Apparently!

Kid Deadpool: *sigh* alright... Boom!

He points to Sherman's waist where a black ball bomb is tied to his crotch with a big green bow. The bomb was also lit with the fuse coming down the detonation device. Sherman didn't see him tie it around or feel it, but he did it.

Spider-Boy: Seriously?!... I hate you Kid Deadpool!

Kid Deadpool: I know you mean love!

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: Well Taskmaster is dead. He's probably the only villain in the entire franchise to have a short appearance.**

 **Also, Kid Deadpool is the real culprit who stole the blueprints, so now Sherman is gonna fight him... that is if he survives the surprise bomb around his waist. Will he escape, find out next week.**

 **Also, as you may have heard, Shinigamilover2 plans to make a Spider-Boy/Avengers team up right after 'Shattered Dimensions'. Which leads to this story. I set this story a year after Shattered Dimensions' but had no idea where to place this story either before or after the Avengers team up. That will be left to Shinigamilover2 to decide. I may be writing this story, but he's ultimately in charge of the whole storyline chronology.**

 **Well I should leave before Deadpool sees himself in X-Men Origins: Wolverine...**

 **DP: WHAT THE F**K IS THIS S**T?! THAT'S NOT ME!**

 **TBM: if I survive, please tune in next week...**


	7. SPOILER ALERT: Kid Deadpool's Gonna Win!

**While preparing for other possible future fanfics, Deadpool barges into the Author's room with a laptop on his hands.**

 **TBM: What the?! DEADPOOL! Get out of here!**

 **DP: Oh relax! It's not like you were** ***CENSORED*** **in here.**

 **TBM: That's disgusting! What are you doing here anyway?**

 **DP: The official trailer to my movie is out!**

 **TBM: it is?**

 **DP: Well. Not really. It's the unreleased version shown at Comic-Con. I "borrowed" it from Fox to show you.**

 **TBM: Alright, start it up.**

 **Deadpool sets the laptop down and opens it up where he clicks on a video and hits play. The 20th Century Fox logo shows and shows Ryan Reynolds being...**

 ***THE FOLLOWING SCENE HAS BEEN CENSORED BY 20TH CENTURY FOX AND MARVEL STUDIOS BECAUSE IT CONTAINS THE TRAILER FOR "DEADPOOL". THE TRAILER FOR "DEADPOOL" IS STILL UNFINISHED BUT WILL BE RELEASED SOON, POSSIBLY BEFORE "FANTASTIC FOUR"***

 **JUST READ THE STORY NOW**

* * *

 **Previously on Kid Deadpool and Spider-Boy...**

 **Taskmaster approaches Sherman where he prepares to fight, only for Kid Deadpool to get in the midst of the fight and eventually fights Taskmaster himself. He then starts to dance which annoys Taskmaster and prepares to kill him. Spider-Boy once again interferes and instead sticks him to a wall to prevent him from stopping them to retrieve the blueprints. After Taskmaster revealed his motives in why he stole them in the first place, Kid Deadpool confesses that he was the real thief and Agent McGuffin was fake. He kills Taskmaster, out of annoyment, and tries to make Sherman ditch Mr. Peabody. He refuses. Now the two must fight.**

 **Chapter 7: SPOILER ALERT: Kid Deadpool's Gonna Win! (Round 1)**

 **A/N: Damn it Deadpool!**

Spider-Boy inspects the bomb ties to his waist. But he looks up to see Kid Deadpool charging at him with his katana blade. He strikes but misses as he jumps and does a backflip to avoid it. He shoots a web at the sword and yanks it off the young mercenary's hands.

Kid Deadpool: Whoa! Don't break that! That's a collector's item!

The sword the slices on the green ribbon on his waist, releasing the bomb before detonation. Sherman kicks the bomb higher where it explodes. Kid Deadpool watches and pulls out a point board from the Olympics to give his score on what Sherman did.

9.1

*Applause*

The sword slides into the dirt and stays there whole Sherman lands to the ground Deadpool speeds towards Sherman where he grabs his sword and places inside his holder behind his back.

Spider-Boy: Are you out of your mind?!

Kid Deadpool: Totally! But I know that blueprint list will make some supervillain or common idiot very happy and make me very ri-hich! So hand it over and I'll only _partially_ un-alive you!

Spider-Boy: I don't care! You're not getting this list!

Kid Deadpool: You wanna play hardball? Fine.

He faces the reader.

Kid Deadpool: Cue the music.

 **(Play ANY lame song you want. It doesn't have to sound cool and action packed. Pass Kid Deadpool off!)**

Kid Deadpool: Agh! This isn't the song I requested! Wait here!

He leaves to wander off somewhere.

* * *

Kid Deadpool the climbs out of the computer screen (or phone/tablet screen) and faces the reader.

Kid Deadpool: Who the F**k fo you think you are choosing that S**ty song?!

Reader: but I thought it fits the mood.

Kid Deadpool: Oh yeah?

He pulls out a gun and shoots the reader in the leg

Reader: Aaahhh!

 **(Stop playing your crappy song here)**

Kid Deadpool the grabs the nearby MP3 player and plays the song he wants.

 **(Now play 'X Gon' Give It To Ya" by DMX here)**

Kid Deadpool: There much better.

He then fades away from the real world and renters the story where he prepares to fight with Sherman. With the right music.

Kid Deadpool: Now where we're we?!

Kid Deadpool then tackles Sherman to the floor where he accidentally sets off a booby trap. A roe of arrows pop out of nowhere and all launch at Kid Deadpool and Spider-Boy. But before any of them get hit, they fall into a nearby pond. Only to be seen to be infested with piranhas.

Kid Deadpool: *gargling* Oh no! Piranhas!

Swarms of piranhas swim forward and bite both of them in their butts.

Kid Deadpool and Spider-Boy: AAAAHHH!

Kid Deadpool: They're so bitey!

They both jump out of the pond and pull their piranhas off of their backsides.

Kid Deadpool: Always funny when it happens to someone else!

Spider-Boy: This place us surrounded by Booby traps.

Kid Deadpool: Hahahahaha! You said "booby"!

Sherman punches Kid Deadpool in the face which makes him punch back. Kid Deadpool pushes him away and pulls out a machine gun and shoots at Sherman, making him quickly dodge re very bullet.

Spider-Boy: I can't believe I thought you were cool! You're just as bad as Taskmaster!

Kid Deadpool: Maybe. Sometimes I'm bad for money. Sometimes I'm good for money. As long as I'm having fun with said money, I make my own damn rules!

He runs out of bullets and tosses the gun away, and pulls out his katanas. He charges at Sherman before stepping on a sensor, activating another booby trap.

Kid Deadpool: Uh...? What was that?

A slew of landmines pop out from the dirt all charged up with blinking red lights, beeping slowly before beeping and flashing at a faster pace.

Kid Deadpool and Spider-Boy: Uh-Oh!

They both jump to the sky to evade the blast, but the landmines explode, sending Kid Deadpool and Spider-Boy higher up the sky. Even though they've been blasted off the ground, they still throw punches at each other.

Spider-Boy: You can't just do things without facing the consequences! That's how people get hurt!

Kid Deadpool: Ugh! You sound just like Peabody, except not as smart. How about I wrap a red bowtie around your neck and CHOKE you with it?!

They both tumble to the ground as gravity brings them down. They both get up and face each other behind their masks.

Spider-Boy: You're good... for a total psychopath!

Kid Deadpool just laughs and claps his hands together.

Kid Deadpool: Ooh! Ooh! Oh goodie! It's the insult game! Okay then!

* * *

 _Kid Deadpool's Imagination..._

Kid Deadpool once again exits reality and imagines himself in a comedy club standing on the stage with a microphone in hand with a spotlight shining over him. He brings the microphone up to his mouth and speaks into it.

Kid Deadpool: They should call you Elevator Operator, cause you're bringing me down!

*Drum crashing sound*

Kid Deadpool: or diarrhea, cause you're a pain in the ass! Ba-boosh!

*Drum crashing sound*

* * *

Sherman, having heard his insults, is annoyed to hear them.

Spider-Boy: Lame! Next you're probably gonna say you're gonna kick my candy ass or something.

Kid Deadpool: Ah, wise words to choose. What a swellegant idea! But it will look a lot funnier, a lot cooler, and a lot better in my imagination!

Spider-Boy: What?

He only gets tackled by Kid Deadpool as this part of the fight comes to a close.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: Well that ends part 1 of the most craziest, stupidest, weirdest, strangest, but possibly (not so ) coolest fight in the entire Spider-Boy series.**

 **Do part one ends in the real world, while round two will take place in Kid Deadpool's crazy and hyperactive imagination.**

 **I know there's too much humor here, and personally, it's fine the way it was, but Deadpool's been cramming a lot of comedy here so that's why it's crazy. But I bet you guys don't mind the comedy overhaul.**

 **Oh and I'm sorry that Fox censored our scene earlier. I just can't show the trailer here. Because I might have this taken down. So I'm not gonna risk it.**

 **DP: Hey buddy do we have any chimichangas?**

 **TBM: I don't think so.**

 **DP: Whatever. I'm going chimichanga hunting!**

 **He sticks a bomb in the wall nearby and explodes it. Once a giant hole appears, he quickly exits.**

 **TBM: *sigh* Damn it Deadpool!**


	8. Fantasy Fight!

**DP: Yo! What the Hell?! Why did you delay my chapter?!**

 **TBM: I had something called a JOB!**

 **DP: I can't believe you delayed my story for something called a 'job'.**

 **TBM: Aren't you a mercenary?**

 **DP: Yeah.**

 **TBM: And you get paid to kill people.**

 **DP: Pretty much**

 **TBM: That's called a 'job' s**t for brains!**

 **DP: No its not. I'm just killing people for money.**

 **TBM: Pretty much you described your job.**

 **DP: Oh shut up! Just play my chapter! I gotta be at the premiere of Fantastic Four tonight, and make everyone stare at my big thick...**

 **TBM: Whoa! Don't say that here!**

 **DP: What? Trailer?**

 **TBM: Oh, never mind then.**

* * *

 **Previously on Kid Deadpool and Spider-Boy...**

 **Sherman and Kid Deadpool began to fight, although Kid Deadpool mostly treated it like a playground game. Kid Deadpool shoots the reader for choosing a bad fight song. Not only that, but booby traps are set around the compound and attack Spider-Boy and Kid Deadpool. Nevertheless, their fight contnues.**

 **Chapter 8: Fantasy Fight! (Round 2)**

 _ **Inside Deadpool's crazy imagination...**_

Sherman looks around him and sees himself surrounded by darkness with a single white light shining above him.

Spider-Boy: Huh? Where am I?

Suddenly more lights come on followed by a faint sound of a crowd cheering. The lights shine brighter and the noise grows louder, the darkness fades away to show a ravenous crowd filling up a football stadium, while he himself stands in the middle of a wrestling ring. He also looks at himself as he's super scrawny and weak looking.

Spider-Boy: What the hell?! This had to be Kid Deadpool's sick mind! Where is he?!

 **(Play 'Electrifying' by Jim Johnston here)**

Suddenly, a stage at the end zone appears as Kid Deadpool comes out this time double his original height and super muscular. He also has a tattoo on his shoulder on his suit, which bares resemblance to Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson's tattoo. He starts walking toward the ring while fans who are mostly super hot chicks with large breasts cheer loud as they hold up signs like 'I *heart* KDP!', or 'Have my Babies, Kid Deadpool!' Or ever as far as saying 'F**k me, Kid DP!'

Kid Deadpool then enters the ring where he towers over Sherman. He then pulls out a gattling gun and shoots an entity section of the audience. The remaining audience members only cheer for him instead of fearing him as one might think. Kid Deadpool pulls the barrel of the gun up to his nose and sniffs the smoke from the weapon and enjoys it.

Kid Deadpool: Aaaaaahhhh!... I'm touching myself after this.

 **(Stop the song now)**

Meanwhile, Sherman only looks around I'm utter confusion and disbelief. Since when is he scrawny? Since when is Kid Deadpool stronger and bigger? Since when did they come to a freaking football stadium?!

Kid Deadpool: I see you're confused.

Spider-Boy: Where are we?

Kid Deadpool: Good question. This is the Wade Wilson Memorial Stadium. And this is the greatest bloodbath of all time, DeadpoolMania 2000. But before obviously, this is my imagination, b***h!

Spider-Boy: Okay, this is the most f**ked up fight I've been in so far!

Kid Deadpool: Well it doesn't matter because I'm gonna lay the smackdown on your candy ass!

Spider-Boy: You're ripping off the Rock!

Kid Deadpool fiercely punches Sherman out of the ring.

*DING* *DING* *DING*

Kid Deadpool then launches himself towards Sherman who braces for impact. He then starts punching Sherman repeatedly before grabbing his arms and hitting him with them.

Kid Deadpool: Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!

Spider-Boy: Why is this even a fight?!

Kid Deadpool: It's based off of that wrestling scene from the first Spider-Man movie with Macho Man Randy Savage as Bonesaw McGraw. Rest in peace, Macho Man!

 _ **Meanwhile in Imaginary Heaven...**_

Macho Man Randy Savage makes an appearance watching the fight from above.

Macho Man Randy Savage: Well I'll tell ya! This has to be the most weirdest fight I have ever seen! OOOOHHH YEAH! This also is the weirdest cameo, in the entire series! I bet the creator is wondering what is up with this crazy nonsense. Now I'm waiting here watching and hoping somebody would snap into a Slim Jim! OOOOHHH YEAH!

 ** _Back to the fight..._**

Spider-Boy: What the hell was that?!

Kid Deadpool: A cameo! Duh!

He then slams Spider-Boy with a metal chair and hits his head repeatedly with it. Sherman topples ti the floor which Kid Deadpool then stomps on his chest.

Spider-Boy: Oof!

Kid Deadpool: Aw come on Spidey! I'm just getting warmed up!

Sherman stands back on his feet and shoots webs at the chair and pulls it from his grasp and hits his crotch with it.

Kid Deadpool: Ow! That's it!

He pulls out a wooden table and sets it up in the middle of the ring. He then grabs Sherman by the neck when he tried to hit him again. He then places one of Sherman's arms behind his neck, and grabs a hold of his wait.

Kid Deadpool: I call this the Dead Bottom.

Spider-Boy: Ripping off Rock Bottom...

Kid Deadpool: Shut the F**K up!

He then lifts Sherman up and slams him down to the table breaking it in two. Kid Deadpool pins Sherman as the crowd counts down.

Crowd: One... Two... Three!

Kid Deadpool then gets off of Sherman and raises his hands in victory as cameras flash around him.

 _ **Back to reality...**_

All the damage taken in the imaginary world affected Sherman in the real world as the aftereffects from the wrestling match. He also looks around as he's laid on the ground with a broken table underneath him.

Spider-Boy: How the Hell was I able to feel all that?

He then stands up to see Kid Deadpool dancing like a maniac.

Spider-Boy: Stop doing that! You can't just imagine a fantasy fight!

Kid Deadpool then starts walking toward him with swirls replacing his white eyes.

Kid Deadpool: Yes I can!

Spider-Boy: No you can't!

Kid Deadpool: Yes I can! Imagination, guns, puns, bangs, boobs, mayhem and other pointy things! I can attack you with everything! Yes I can! I'm running the series now! It's mine! And you will be erased from existence!

He then faces the reader again.

Kid Deadpool: and YOU! You're gonna enjoy watching me kick Spider-Boy's ass, and you're gonna love every single inch of craziness I slam onto him!

The two then take a battle stance as the third and final round is about to begin.

 **To be Continued...**

 **A/N: Okay, I know what you're thinking... why the hell is this fight crazy, stupid and overall dumb? I tried to keep this fight as sane as possible, but you know. Kid Deadpool made this too crazy. If you wanna blame someone for this, blame him.**

 **I didn't wanna make this, but he persuaded me to put the chapter because he saw the wrestling scene in the first 'Spider-Man' which had a real pro wrestler by the name of Macho Man Randy Savage. He wanted me to make a chapter in his memory for being in a Spider-Man film.**

 **DP: Hey Assbag! You better not delay my story again! I have viewers you know!**

 **TBM: I'm pretty sure we only have ONE viewer and that's Shinigamilover2, and I also bet he's only reading for Spider-Boy. He doesn't give two s**ts about you. I'm also pretty sure he hates you.**

 **DP: Well F**k him then!**

 **TBM: Hey don't say that!**

 **DP: Whatever! I'm going to the premiere of Fantastic Four. I'm gonna show everyone my trailer!**

 **He then explodes the wall again and flues out with a jetpack on his back.**

 **DP: ...And ma d**k!**

 **TBM: *sigh* Damn it Deadpool! I just had that wall fixed!**

* * *

 **In Loving Memory of...**

 **Macho Man Randy Savage**

 **November 15, 1952-May 20, 2011**


	9. Clusterf--k of Craziness

**DP: Hey *CENSORED*!**

 **TBM: *sigh* what is it now Deadpool?**

 **DP: Whoa? Why the hostility?**

 **TBM: I'm getting sick and tired of your antics! I had to put up with you for nearly two months and I had enough! You eat my food, you leave my bathroom a mess, you constantly annoy me and Shinigamilover2. Not to mention I can't stand your snoring! Why can't you just go home!**

 **DP: It's nicer here.**

 **TBM: Not to mention your screams are awful last night!**

 **DP: I had a bad dream!**

 **Deadpool's dream last night...**

 _ **Deadpool suddenly wakes up tied up in a chair in a dark, musty basement with his eyes wide open with duct tape.**_

 ** _DP: Huh? What's going on here?! Where am I?!_**

 ** _Suddenly, a film projector turns on behind him and the screen in front show a hand holding a taco with grilled chicken, rice, beans, and avocado in it, while another hand shows it off._**

 ** _DP: Hey! Baby! That's what I'm talking about! That's my favorite foo-!_**

 ** _The hands in the film start ripping up the taco which makes the tied up mercenary shake in fear._**

 ** _DP: Nooooo! Nooo! It's a sin! IT'S A SIN! That taco never hurt anyone! It was so delicious!_**

 ** _Deadpool then starts crying as his "torture" continues._**

 ** _DP: Please! Make it stop! I beg you! Nooo!_**

 _ **Meanwhile at the real world...**_

 _ **TBM hears Deadpool's screams as he says everything in his nightmare out loud in real life, annoying the poor boy and covering his ears with his pillow.**_

 ** _TBM: God damn it, Deadpool!_**

 **Present day...**

 **TBM: Honestly if you're gonna freak out about taco torture, I should just leave you at a Taco Bell. That way you won't be so damn dramatic!**

* * *

 **Previously on Kid Deadpool and Spider-Boy...**

 **The fight gets crazy as it enters Kid Deadpool's twisted imagination in what appears to be a blatant ripoff of WrestleMania. There he imagines himself as a jacked up wrestler and imagines Sherman as a scrawny weakling. Kid Deadpool, unfortunately dominated the match as he won before Spider-Boy reappears in the real world. Now it's time for the final round to begin**

 **Chapter 9: Clusterf**k of Craziness**

 **(Play "Coming For You" by The Offspring here)**

Kid Deadpool walks along a circle before he jumps up and dropkicks Sherman off his feet and into a wooden structure. He is slightly dazed before he stands back up.

Kid Deadpool: Sorry Spidey, but I gotta give you the hook!

He pulls out a Grappling hook launcher and shoots it at Sherman which clings unto his butt. Kid Deadpool reels the launcher back like a fishing rod while Spider-Boy clings onto a wooden pole while his bottom is being dragged by Kid Deadpool.

Spider-Boy: You can't just string this along!

Spider-Boy eventually let's go and gets dragged along before meeting Kid Deadpool again, this time wearing a pirate outfit.

Kid Deadpool: Arr! Fancy meeting you here scallywag!

Spider-Boy: You're really getting a kick out of this aren't you?

Kid Deadpool: Yeah, so?

Spider-Boy: So here's another kick!

He curls up and kicks Kid Deadpool off his feet and into another wooden post. The mercenary, now wearing his normal suit, stand up and pulls out a gattling gun and shoots at Sherman who dodges every single fast bullet.

Spider-Boy: Fight me any way you want! I won't give up!

Sherman then shoots his webs at Kid Deadpool's weapon which makes it stick on the ends of the barrel. He also launches another web, attaching On Deadpool's chest before dragging him towards a haystack. He peeks out to see that he's next to a farm and beside him is Sherman, still in his Spider-Boy outfit, but with a doctor's outfit over it.

Spider-Boy: Welcome to the funny farm, right where you belong.

Kid Deadpool: So you make crazy scenes too?

Spider-Boy: I mastered Fantasy Fu. So now you're gonna leave me alone.

Kid Deadpool: Ha! Don't count your chickens just yet!

He points to a few eggs which are all unusually large than normal eggs. They hatch to reveal giant chicks who chase after Sherman.

Spider-Boy: Uh-Oh! Aahh!

He runs off to escape the chicks. Kid Deadpool climbs out of the haystack laughing.

Kid Deadpool: I'll keep making this fight crazy till the cows come home! Haha!

Mooing sounds are heard behind Kid Deadpool and he turns to see a herd of cows stampeding towards Kid Deadpool, stomping over hi as they walk.

Kid Deadpool: Oof! Ah! Ow! Ow! Owwie! Ouch! Oof! Aahh! Ouchies!

The strange farm fantasy fades away to show Kid Deadpool on the ground of the compund, trampled over with.

Kid Deadpool: Oof! I walked into that one.

Sherman then appears in front of Kid Deadpool.

Spider-Boy: Don't you ever think about anything, your common sense, Mr. Peabody's lessons, responsibilities?

Kid Deadpool stands back up wielding his two katanas.

Kid: F**k Peabody! F**k responsibilities! F**k the fact that these two shiny sticks are swords and hop right on!

Spider-Boy: *sighs*

Kid Deadpool then pulls out his phone and starts reading "Spider-Boy: Shattered Dimensions" on Fanfiction. He seems to be annoyed and disgusted by what he's reading.

 **(Stop the song now)**

Kid: Oh god! This is the worst Spider-Boy installment ever!

Spider-Boy: What are you talking about?!

Kid Deadpool: The one where you fight alongside other yous! Duh#

Spider-Boy: What about them?

Kid Deadpool: Oh nothing. I actually like Spider-Boy Noir, 2099 Spider-Boy, and maybe Scarlet Spider, but Iron-Spider and Spider-Girl? Really?

Spider-Boy: What?

Kid Deadpool: Iron-Spider is just a cheap Iron Man Knockoff! Why would he call himself Iron-Spider... IF HE HAS NO MOTHERF**KING SPIDER POWERS! Being fascinated with spiders isn't enough! He should have just called himself Iron Boy because that's just a cheap knockoff! And don't get me started on Spider-Girl.

Spider-Boy: What about her.

Kid Deadpool: Why the hell is she dating Hayden? And why isn't Hayden a girl in that dimension! I thought there are some dimension that have you as boys and girls, but is Hayden a boy in all of them?! And is he really kissing you as a girl?!

Spider-Boy: Shut up! If Sherrie wants to date Hayden, fine, but...

Kid Deadpool: You're okay with it?! Do you have romantic feelings for Hayden too?! That's disgusting! I mean I don't judge but come on, that's a coward way, to show your feelings!

Spider-Boy: Shut up! It's not my fault it's made like that!

Kid Deadpool: You're right. It's not your fault...

He then faces the reader to talk to one specific person.

Kid Deadpool: It's YOUR fault Shinigamilover2! Come on! You made Hayden date Sherrie? It's like you secretly wanted him to date Sherman but made him a girl to make no obvious scenes. I CAN SEE PLAIN AS DAY! YOU WANT HIM TO DATE SHERMAN AS A F**KING GIRL! YOU DISGUST ME!

Suddenly, Kid Deadpool's phone started ringing and the caller ID lists out 'The Author'.

Kid Deadpool: Oh what does that c**ksucker what now?!

He answers the call.

Kid Deadpool: Hello?

 **Kid Deadpool! What the Hell are you doing?! You're supposed to fight Sherman in this scene! Why are you ranting against my friend?!**

Kid Deadpool: Haven't you read his Shattered Dimensions story?

 **Yeah, and yes they're are some things that he could have left out, but I can't judge. It's his story, not mine!**

Kid Deadpool: Well this is MY story so I get to do this!

He jumps up and with a hefty swing, he slices Sherman in half from his head to his waist. Both halves separate and plop down and leak out blood and organs to the ground.

 **NO! KID DEADPOOL! WHAT THE F**K DID YOU DO!**

Kid Deadpool: I made art!

He then gets surrounded by a bunch of hot ladies in bikinis who appear out of nowhere.

Kid Deadpool: Now we're done here! The end!

He then raises his sword in the air and shoots lightning to the sky which explodes with fireworks.

 _ **The end**_

 **Written and Created by: Kid Deadpool**

* * *

 **A/N: God damn it, Kid Deadpool! You ruined the story! Well, two can play at that game!**

 **The author starts typing an alternate ending to the chapter which edits out the rant and Sherman's death scene which wasn't supposed to happen**

 **Author: Take this, bitch!**

 **He then starts to publish the chapter**

* * *

 ***CHAPTER REBOOT INITIALIZING...***

Kid Deadpool: What? What is going on?

Kid Deadpool is standing in a position with his katana blades out. The background changes from white to the compund in Genosha. Spider-Boy reappears and seems to reach for the katanas.

Kid Deadpool: What is this?! This isn't he original ending you had in mind!

 **I know! But I made a slight change to make you learn a lesson. Don't f**k with me!**

 ***CHAPTER REBOOT COMPLETE***

Spider-Boy, who was merely a frozen statue, springs to life and grabs the katanas and stabs Kid Deadpool in the chest and abdomen.

Kid Deadpool: Really...? I hate you!

Spider-Boy: Aw I hate you too!

Kid Deadpool: Not you... The author...

Kid Deadpool then topples to the floor with the impact of the ground pushing the swords off if his body.

Spider-Boy: I don't know what happened, but all I know, you should have been a bit more smarter and moral about your decisions.

Kid Deadpool: Morality? Ha! We all, don't have the pleasures of good morality like you do! Have I told you my origin story?

Spider-Boy: Yeah, a million times, and it's all, not true. Why can't you just tell me the truth.

Kid Deadpool then gets back up as his healing factor heals his wounds.

Kid Deadpool: You can't handle the truth!

Spider-Boy: Really?

Kid Deadpool: *sigh* Fine! I'll tell you it, but it's gonna be a bit long!

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: Okay, I know, too crazy. Sherman died for a brief moment. I promise,.all, of that wasn't meant to happen. Kid Deadpool interfered again. He made this practically the most craziest fight in the whole Spider-Boy series, so I apologize for something I didn't do.**

 **Also, Shinigamilover2, pleas don't hate me or imagination of kicking my ass. I tried to keep Kid Deadpool under control but he kept on. I tried, and if he did offend you, I am so sorry. But please don't kick my ass. Kick his ass.**

 **Anyways stay tuned Next week for the next installment.**

 ***looks left* *looks right***

 **Ah, finally some peace and qui...**

 **An explosion is heard outside which was Kid Deadpool trying to grab the author's attention.**

 **DP: Hey D**kface!**

 **TBM: Oh... f**k me!**


	10. Deadpool Begins

**DP: Okay tell me why you two are angry at me again?**

 **S2: You pretty much ruined a whole chapter by ranting about me, my fanfics, and not to mention killing Sherman.**

 **TBM: Count yourself lucky I rebooted the chapter to make sure he stays alive.**

 **DP: What you did was ruin art! A true sense of literary genius and you took a big s**t on it!**

 **TBM: You just killed a 13 year old boy!**

 **DP: Um hello, my name is KID Deadpool! I'm 13 too.**

 **S2: Doesn't matter, if you actually done that in real life...**

 **DP: I actually did! In fact, I got arrested hundreds of times and gotten several death sentences. Jokes on them muthaf***as!**

 **TBM: You're a monster!**

 **DP: No, I'm a mercenary. As long as I'm paid cash moneys, I don't give a s**t who I un-alive. And by the way, I have a present for your special friend.**

 **Kid Deadpool pulls out a burlap sack and hands it to Shinigamilover2 where he opens and looks inside.**

 **S2: Noo!**

 **TBM: What?!**

 **Shinigamilover2 shows TexasBornMind76 the contents of the bag, which was the decapitated heads of every single horror movie icon ever. Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Ghostface, Michael Myers, Baghuul, all of them were in there. Obviously, Shinigamilover2 was clearly upset and distraught since he loves horror films and these characters made up his childhood.**

 **S2: You killed them! You killed them all! God damn you! God damn you to hell!**

 **DP: Yeah I k-worded them. This whole world is mine! And everyone in it is my bitch! Including you two! You're my bitches now! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

 **Shinigamilover2 then pulls out a gun and loads up on bullets and aims at Deadpool.**

 **S2: Eat carbonatium bullets you son of a...!**

 **He shoots the gun and several bullets pierce through certain sections of Deadpool's body. At his head, on his shoulder, his chest, and a few on his crotch. The masked mercenary falls back and appears to be dead.**

 **S2: Carbonatium bullets. The only thing that nullifies healing factors.**

 **TBM: It looks like he's dead.**

 **S2: good. That means we won't see him again!**

 **TBM: So what now?**

 **S2: I say we head out and see a horror movie in honor of these guys in the sack.**

 **TBM: Um no thanks. You know anything horror related isn't my thing.**

 **S2: Oh come on! Im in grief over my childhood icons. I need a friend to help me out.**

 **TBM: Well we are friends... okay I guess I can see a horror movie just this once. And then we...**

 **But the two were interrupted by groaning sounds as, for a weird reason, Deadpool stands back up with a hand on his head.**

 **DP: Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurt! Dick!**

 **S2: What the f**k?! But how?! I killed you!**

 **Deadpool only laughs.**

 **DP: You didn't think I knew you had carbonatium bullets? And you didn't think I knew you gave some to this fat f**k?!**

 **TBM: Hey!**

 **DP: I knew you had carbonatium bullets the whole time. And I switched his bullets for iron ones when he was sleeping. Also I switched your bullets with iron bullets that one night you were j***ing off to Chloe Moretz' nude pics online!**

 **S2: What?! I never...!**

 **DP: Yeah you did. So now you can't kill me! Oh and don't bother trying to get more. I searched every nook and cranny and found all your supply of carbonatium on you house. And trust me I did you a favor. That stuff could kill someone. And by someone, I mean me.**

 **S2: F**k you Kid Deadpool!**

 **The two authors leave as Deadpool lies on his back and rolls around laughing.**

* * *

 **Previously on Kid Deadpool and Spider-Boy...**

 **The two had another round in their... interesting fight. But in the midst of it, Kid Deadpool rants about the previous installment in the series and blames the creator. The author steps in to stop him from insulting him, but he kept on ranting until he kills Sherman. Angered by his antics, the author rebooted the chapter, which revived Sherman and eventually makes him win the fight. There he tells Kid Deadpool to reveal why he does what he does and the truth this time, which he agrees to tell.**

 **Chapter 10: Deadpool Begins**

 **A/N: Wait a minute! Deadpool begins? Seriously? I mean I know we're gonna show Kid Deadpool's origin story here but come on. We can't rip off of DC! *groans* Whatever, just move along!**

Kid Deadpool dusts himself off as he begins to tell his origin story.

Kid Deadpool: There was once a baby. A little baby...

 _Flashback..._

Kid Deadpool imagines himself back to when he was born with his mother, Vanessa Carlysle, who was a former teenage prostitute. She gave birth to a baby boy named Wade Wilson Jr. Named after his father and Vanessa's former lover, Wade Wilson.

 _This baby never had his daddy. All mommy said was, he left because he was sick._

That part was true. Wilson Sr. was sick as he was diagnosed with a very fatal cancer, so to not let her suffer without him, he breaks up with her just two months after she was pregnant with his child.

 _The baby grew up but the rest of that weird kid's life was a f**king s**thole!_

Wilson Jr. now seven years old, tries to stay away from kids at school because he's too shy and scared. But he turns to see that a few older kids are walking up to him, crackling their knuckles and showing deadly expressions. Wade tries to run away, but the older boys catch him and start to bully him for no apparent reason. They did all kinds of abuse to the young boy. They punched him, they kicked him, they threw him across the grass and stole his lunch money. Once their torment was gone, they boys left, leaving Wade to cry in the grass alone.

 _Maybe somebody treated him badly. Maybe he got hurt by bad people! But something happened one year later that made things go from bad to worse._

Wade Jr. sat at the doctors of face next to his mother after feeling weak and lightheaded for a week. She decided to take him to the doctor to see what's wrong. The doctor comes into the room with a clipboard holding Wade's diagnosis.

Vanessa: How is he doctor?

Doctor: Ms. Carlysle. I regret to inform you that your son...

He takes off his glasses and looks with a sad expression.

Doctor: Your son has cancer.

Vanessa gasps in fear while Wade was shocked to hear that he has cancer.

Wade: No! No! No!

He cries onto his mother's chest as his life is now reduced to a death sentences.

 _It wasn't long before that boy met Hector Peabody_.

While walking home after another trip to the doctor for chemotherapy, Vanessa notices a white beagle, standing in his back legs and wearing a bowtie and glasses. She recognizes him as the world's smartest dog, Mr. Peabody. The dog looks at them and introduces himself to them as they seem to be starstruck at seeing him.

Mr. Peabody: Why hello there. I'm Mr. Peabody.

Vanessa: H-hi. I'm Vanessa Carlysle.

Wade: I'm Wade.

The three share a conversation for a couple of minutes before the dog takes a look at the boy and sees something wrong.

Mr. Peabody: If you don't mind me asking, why is your son looking so gloomy?

Vanessa: He just got back from chemotherapy. He has been depressed since learning he has cancer.

Mr. Peabody: Oh I'm sorry.

Wade: I wish I had a cure for cancer.

Mr. Peabody: Well I have been working on a cure for quite some time now.

Wade: you have?

Mr. Peabody: But it's experimental. I don't know what it could do...

Wade: I don't care! I wanna be cured now!

 _So he bought what Peabody was selling, and it worked, but very horribly._

Just a few days after getting the experimental antidote, Wade started to change. His hair was completely gone, his cancer was still there but it's been weakened, and the most notable features, he was horribly disfigured, looking like a giant monster.

He was warned that it was experimental but all Wade did was blame Mr. Peabody for this. So he stayed in his room all his life playing extremely violent video games. But one day, games like Grand Theft Auto, Call of Duty, and Mortal Kombat have held fascinations of killing people to him.

 _And so one day he decided to laugh at the pain and hurt those that hurt him times a million!_

Since then he started to use different kinds of weapons he found in the attic of his house. They used to be his father's since he used to be a mercenary himself. So with newly acquired weapons and a homemade suit, he forever dawned the controversial persona that is Kid Deadpool.

 _Oh you don't understand why I do what I do? Well f**k you! You wouldn't understand!_

* * *

Sherman thought long and hard about Kid Deadpool's real origin story and notices that his attitude changed as he told the story. And after that. He started to remind himself of all the reasons why be became Spider-Boy. To stop villains like Dr. Octopus, Mysterio, and Venom. And to protect the four most important people in his life. His aunt, Elsa, his mother Mary Jane, his girlfriend Penny, and his dad. Mr. Peabody.

Spider-Boy: actually I would. If things didn't go the way they have, I could have been just like Kid Deadpool.

Once he leaves his train of thought, he sees that Kid Deadpool is gone but is now standing on top of the rooftop of the compund with a jetpack on his back.

Kid Deadpool: Okay Spido! I'm calling it a day. You beat me fair and square. And you made me feel emotions and stuff. So I'm gonna go home and spank the monkey until I fall asleep on my bed made of money!

He faces the reader once again.

Kid Deadpool: Also! Be sure to see "Deadpool"! In theaters February 12, 2016. Rated R... And B for Bewbs!

Spider-Boy: What are you talking about?... wait a minute! Not so fast! You still have to face Peabody!

Kid Deadpool: Hahaha! You have to face Peabody! Oh man that's rich! But no! See ya later sucka!

He activates his jetpack and starts to fly away.

Kid Deadpool: Bye Spider-Boy! Hahahaha...! Ooh! Ouch! Ouch! My butt's burning! Oww!

Spider-Boy: Weirdest fight ever... But at least I got the list back.

Suddenly, a tiny devil Deadpool appears at his shoulder.

Devil Deadpool: Yeah! You da man! You know I know someone who can pay top dollar for...

But before he could finish, Sherman blasts him with webbing, knocking him off of his shoulder.

Spider-Boy: Yes I am the man... The Spider-Man... But for now. I still prefer to be... The Spider-Boy!

He then looks around and one thing ponders his mind.

Spider-Boy: How do I get out of here?!

Sherman remembers that he got to the island by jet, but thanks to Kid Deadpool's... ingenuity, he ended up ejecting them both off the aircraft, leaving it to crash into who knows where. The masked vigilante ends up pulling out his cell phone. Lucky for him, he has a small bit of signal to call someone, but not enough to make a long one. So he dials a person he knows and waits for the answer.

?: Hello?

Spider-Boy: Hey its me. Listen, I don't have enough signal to talk long. So I need to ask a favor.

?: What's up?

Spider-Boy: I'm stuck in the island of Genosha, with no way of going home. You think you can find the island on a map or something and pick me up? It's not too far away from New York.

?: Alright, I'll see what I can do.

Spider-Boy: Thanks. I'll see you off the coast near then edge of the island.

?: Got it. See ya Sherman.

Spider-Boy: Yeah see ya.

After finishing the call, Spider-Boy takes off his mask and starts to walk away from the battle. His suit was damaged with a few scuffs and tears here and there, but they seem to be easily fixable. And Sherman didn't bleed severely or break any bones like previous times he's fought. Although this fight will stand out as the strangest fight he's ever fought. Ever.

Meanwhile, inside the top of the tower Kid Deadpool blasted off from, Inside the tiny room was a woman with short, wavy reddish orange hair, wearing a black skintight suit and a utility belt over her waist was examining the boy and his entire fight with the child mercenary through high tech binoculars, and continues to inspect Sherman as he leaves the compund. Her wrist communicator starts to beep with a symbol of a circle with a stylized eagle inside it was shown on the screen.

Communicator: Fury to Black Widow. Come in Romanoff.

The woman, who's real name is Natasha Romanoff, with the codename, Black Widow, presses a small button to the side of her communicator and answers the incoming transmission.

Black Widow: This is Natasha. I'm currently investigating the one known as Spider-Boy.

Communicator: What have you learned about him?

Black Widow: Well he's brave, agile, athletic, and quite skillful with his web shooting.

Communicator: Do you think he might help us with Loki and his attack.

Communicator: He could seem like a needed enlistment.

Communicator: What about the other boy? The one known as Kid Deadpool?

Black Widow remembers all the crazy antics that Kid Deadpool had done throughout her hidden spy work. And remembers how obnoxious and immature he is.

Black Widow: With all due respect sir, I think we should steer clear from him. Far away as possible.

Communicator: Explain why.

Black Widow: He's too childish and irresponsible. He just seems like the type of person who would interfere in our mission, and possibly try to bed with either me or Maximoff, or even both of us.

Communicator: Very well then. Only Spider-Boy will be called upon for this. Report back to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters for further assignments.

Black Widow: Roger that sir. Black Widow out.

She ends the call and prepares to walk away from the room, as he investigation is now complete.

 ** _To be Concluded..._**

 **A/N: Well now you know Kid Deadpool's origin story, and it wasn't a good one. But even though it's a sad one, he ended up all wacky and crazy in the present. So... I guess it turns out better for him? I don't know.**

 **Anyways, like the message says, the next chapter will be the last. So be on the lookout next week for the finale. Thank god. That means I, won't put up with Kid Deadpool's craziness anymore.**

 **DP: Aw come on! Don't let me end. I wanna survive!**

 **TBM: No way! I had it with your goddamn antics. You're worse than my brother.**

 **DP: Please don't let me end! I'll do anything!**

 **TBM: There's nothing you can do to...**

 **DP: I'll find Scarlet Johansson, and Jennifer Lawrence to f**k your brains out!**

 **TBM: W-what?**

 **DP: I'll even add Chloe Moretz into the mix and make it a four way for you!**

 **TBM: But Shinigamilover2 loves Chloe Moretz. He would be pissed if I slept with her.**

 **DP: Alright, fine! He can have her! Just please don't let me go!**

 **TBM: Sorry but this has to come to an end. Good day!**

 **He walks out of the room leaving Deadpool to shudder violently and scream in absolute anger.**

 **DP: Graaah! F**K S**T DAMN C**K ASS T**TY P***Y B***R BITCH BUTTHOLE MOTHERF...**

 ***SCENE MISSING***

* * *

 **In two weeks...**

 **The Sci-Fi Fanfiction series phenomenon returns...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mr. Peabody and Sherman: Revenge of the Fallen**

 **Premieres Saturday September 12, 2015.**

 **One shall stand... One shall fall...**

* * *

 **DP: What the f**k was that! Was that a promo for your next fanfic?! Is this what you're replacing me with? Transformers?! Come on! Why the hell would you do this! Hey! Don't walk away from me!**


	11. An Explosive Ending (Final Chapter)

**DP: Okay tell me why you two are angry at me again?**

 **S2 : We had it with you and your crazy antics!**

 **TBM: Yeah, you're driving us insane!**

 **DP: Insane? Insane?! You don't know what insane even is!**

 **S2: Still, we want you out of here!**

 **DP: Oh by the way Shini, tell your mom I said Hello... rawwrr!**

 **TBM: You got about thirty seconds before I use carbonatium shotgun shells and blow your head off!**

 **S2: Are you saying you slept with my mom?!**

 **DP: Yep!**

 **S2: I hate you!**

 **DP: Aww, I hate you too!**

 **TBM: Me too!**

 **DP: But that's not all, I also slept with Chloe Moretz, Sarah Hyland, Scarlet Johansson, Jessica Simpson, Demi Lovato, Ellie Goulding, Selena Gomez, Jennifer Lawrence! Oh my god! So many p*****s to f**k! I love em all!**

 **TBM: Okay that's it, I'm gonna kill him!**

 **He loads up his shotgun with carbonatium shotgun shells and aims at Kid Deadpool**

 **DP: Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!**

 ***BANG!***

 **He shoots but misses and hits the wall.**

 **TBM: Come back here you sneaky little bitch!**

 **He chases after him with Shinigamilover2 following TexasBornMind76.**

 **S2: Wait! Wait! I wanna watch!**

* * *

 **Previously on Kid Deadpool and Spider-Boy...**

 **Kid Deadpool opens up and reveals his origin story, and his true story, not a fake one. His early life wasn't pleasant and gotten even worse when he was diagnosed with cancer. After receiving a cute from Mr. Peabody, he didn't care what side effects came with it and transformed into a hideous monster. Since then he decided to make others suffer as his alias. He then flies away from Genosha, leaving Sherman all alone with no way of going home. Meanwhile, S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Natasha Romanoff, spies on the two and decides to let Spider-Boy be considered for recruitment, while stating that Kid Deadpool should be stayed away from... forever.**

 **Chapter 11: An Explosive Ending (Final Chapter)**

Sherman waits alongside the shore of the island, patiently waiting for the person he called to pick him up and take him home. As he waits, he takes off his Spider-Boy mask and grabs a mango. Using a sharp rock, he peels the greenish red mango to reveal a golden orange interior. He bites into the exotic fruit and smiles as the mango's taste was sweet as can be, but it was messy as mango juices splattered around his mouth. Nevertheless he keeps enjoying the mango until It was nothing but a giant seed. He tosses it away and looks up to see a familiar sight. It was Penny wearing her New Goblin suit, which formerly belonged to Hayden, hovering over Sherman with her glider. Once landing, she presses a button to detach her mask from her face and fold away to reveal Penny's familiar face and letting her blonde hair drape down.

Penny: Somebody called for a flight home?

Sherman smiles as he walks up to his girlfriend who smiles sincerely at him.

Penny: Boy, you don't look too banged up as you usually are.

Sherman: Yeah that was probably my most easiest fight ever.

Penny suddenly starts giggling to herself which confuses Sherman.

Sherman: What's so funny?

Penny: Oh nothing, just that. Almost all the time you were Spider-Boy, I usually needed your help, but this time, you need my help.

Sherman: Heh, yeah it is kinda funny. But don't expect this to happen again.

Penny: Hey there's no problem with letting me help you. Is there?

Sherman: No I guess not.

Penny: Good.

She activates her glider and let's it hover above her ankles. Penny jumps up and lands her feet on the top of the glider and balances herself properly.

Penny: Well? You coming Spidey?

Sherman smirks and climbs on top of the glider, balancing himself, while holding onto Penny's waist.

Penny: Hang on tight.

Penny starts to maneuver the glider away from the island as they set a course to New York.

Sherman: Wow, you really are good when it comes to flying this.

Penny: Thanks. I had some practice in my free time so I can fly better whenever you need backup.

Sherman: And you've been quite an ally as of late.

Penny: Yeah, I know how to fly the glider, to shoot out grenades, to attack while hovering. The only part that sucks is that I can't make a cool superhero name for myself.

Sherman: I'm sure you'll find a name that matches your personality.

He then leans forward and kisses her cheek causing Penny to blush.

Penny: Sherman... stop. You're making me blush.

Sherman only smiles and chuckles.

Sherman: How are things home?

Penny: They're okay. We cleaned the mess Kid Deadpool left behind so that's good. Speaking of which, how was your day with him?

So Sherman told her pretty much everything that happened. Kid Deadpool killing a bunch of enemies with his bare hands and katanas, to revealing that he was the one who stole the blueprints and killed Taskmaster in cold blood. Finally he recalls his fight, which is probably the craziest fight he's ever been a part of.

Penny: Boy, I didn't know Kid Deadpool would cause stuff like that to happen.

Sherman: He's crazy, what can you expect?

Penny: At least you got the blueprints back.

Sherman: Yeah that's great that I got them back.

Sherman shows a sincere smile but then he suddenly frowns and sighs which catches Penny's attention.

Penny: Sherman? Are you okay?

Sherman: Yeah, it's just... I can't believe I actually looked up to him only to see how much of a big jerk he is.

Penny: Don't beat yourself up over this.

Sherman: But I have to. How can I just let myself believe he's better than me. It just makes me feel not good enough to be a hero.

Despite focusing in front of her to fly properly, Penny reaches her hand back and holds Sherman's hand in a firm and gentle grasp.

Penny: There are plenty of reasons why you're more than good enough to be a hero. You protect New York and all that surrounds it. You faced many enemies and one by one they were all defeated. Even if you're bloodied, or scratched or broken, you never give up. You're a hero to many, to Mr. Peabody, to Mary Jane, to Elsa, and you're also a hero to me.

After hearing those heartfelt words, Sherman catches Penny into a backwards hug. Penny gets startled for a bit but maintains her flight path.

Sherman: Thank you for believing in me Penny. Even when I'm down, you're always there for me.

Penny: You're welcome Sherman. Just remember, we all love you.

Sherman smiles and kisses her cheek again.

Sherman: Why would I ever doubt myself? I have the best life ever.

After about an hour and a half, the two arrive back in New York, as they pass the Statue of Liberty. They stare in awe as they never see the Statue from high in the sky. The two pass through the city's skyline as the sun sets below the building before finally reaching Sherman's penthouse. They fly through a giant open window where Mr. Peabody, his wife Mary Jane, and Elsa were waiting for him.

Peabody: Sherman, there you are! He runs over to the two who hop off the glider where Sherman is caught into a hug.

Mr. Peabody: Where have you been?

Sherman: I went to get this back.

He pulls out the flash drive he retrieved back in Genosha and hands it back to Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: My blueprints?! Where did you find them?

Sherman: I got them from Kid Deadpool in which we fought over them.

Peabody obviously frowns when he heard that name.

Sherman: Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Peabody. I shouldn't have mentioned his name. I understand you hate him but...

Mr. Peabody: no. I don't hate him. I just couldn't believe how misunderstood he is. I only tried to help him with his cancer, but he demanded the cure I was working on. I warned him it was unfinished, but he took it anyway. He brought that on himself.

Elsa: But that's in the past. At least Sherman is back with your blueprints.

Mr. Peabody: Yeah, and I do thank him for that.

Mary Jane: Boy that Kid Deadpool sure sounds like a jerk.

Mr. Peabody: Which makes me glad you went to work today, because if he saw you, he'll try to get into your pants.

Mary Jane: Really?

Elsa: Trust me, he tried to do that to me.

Penny: Me too.

Sherman: Anyway, I think we can call it a day. I'm gonna go to my room.

Mr. Peabody: Okay, I'll call you up here when it's dinner time.

Sherman: Okay.

Sherman starts to walk towards him room, but Penny follows him.

Sherman: What are you doing Penny?

Penny: Following you to your room.

Sherman: Don't you have something to do?

Penny: No. Come on Sherman, I'm bored, can't we just hang out like we usually do?

Sherman: Well okay.

Penny smiles as they walk to Sherman's room with Penny once again holding his hand. Sherman smiles and opens the door only to see his room had been loaded with bombs. They start beeping the instant Sherman opens the door.

Sherman: Oh no...

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!***

The bombs detonate at once, destroying Sherman's room. The explosion throws Sherman and Penny off their feet and bash against the wall. The explosion caught the attention of Peabody, Mary Jane, and Elsa as they both run to the ruins of the room which is heavily visible from the outside.

Mr. Peabody: Oh my god! What happened here?!

Penny::Someone rigged Sherman's room to blow!

Elsa: But who could've done it?

Sherman thinks long and hard before he finally realizes who caused this sick joke.

Sherman: KID DEADPOOOOOOOOL!

Meanwhile at the very top of the building on the roof of the penthouse was Kid Deadpool, rolling against the floor laughing out loud. He gets up and faces the reader.

Kid Deadpool: I love ruining happy endings!

Kid Deadpool then activates his jetpack again and flies off to who knows where as he laughs loudly.

Kid Deadpool: Hahahahaha! haha! Ooh! Ow! Ow! Ow! My butt's burning again! Ahahaha!

 _ **The End... for real...**_

 **TexasBornMind76 and Shinigamilover2 walk back into Texas' house after they lost Kid Deadpool in the woods.**

 **S2: I can't believe we lost him.**

 **TBM: I know, but don't worry, we'll find him, and nab that f**ker when we see him.**

 **As they walked into the kitchen, they see a laptop on the table with a sticky note that reads, "Open me!" on top of it.**

 **TBM: What do you think might happen if we do?**

 **S2: I don't know.**

 **Curious, Texas opens the laptop which turns on automatically and shows a video of Kid Deadpool.**

 **DP: Hi buds!**

 **TBM and S2: Kid Deadpool!**

 **DP: Wait wait wait! I know, you wanna kill me, I understand. But please, listen to me.**

 **S2: Why should we after all the S**t you pulled on us.**

 **DP: It's not my fault I'm like this. I only want my dad, the original Deadpool to be proud of me. You know what they say, imitate a dad, the child will grow okay.**

 **TBM: No they don't. Nobody says that at all.**

 **DP: I only do what I do because I wanna make friends**

 **He then starts sobbing which makes the two writers wondering if his apology is sincere or just a rip.**

 **DP: all I want to say is that I'm sorry *sob* I just want some friends. Especially you Shinigamilover2. I wanna be your friend.**

 **The two look at each other as if they're confused before turning back to the screen.**

 **DP: Will you ever forgive me?**

 **The two think about it for a while before Texas makes a decision.**

 **TBM: I guess I can't hold a grudge on you forever.**

 **He looks back at Shinigamilover2 who seems to hate Kid Deadpool since he made his first insult towards him on the screen.**

 **S2: *groan* fine!**

 **DP: Oh thank you both! Thank you thank you thank you!**

 **He then wipes his tears and immediately switches his voice to his infamous normal voice.**

 **DP: Wanna see me naked?**

 **S2: Wait! No! No!**

 ***SCENE MISSING. ONLY AUDIO IS SHOWN***

 **S2: Oh... god! So... hideous!**

 **TBM: My eyes! Can't... claw... em out... fast enough...!**

 **DP: And now you're scarred for life!**

 ***SCENE RESTORED***

 **TBM: Oh my god I'm gonna kick his ass for that.**

 **Suddenly, Kid Deadpool teleports towards where the two stand and kick Shinigamilover2 in the crotch.**

 **S2: Oof!**

 **He then looks at TexasBornMind76 and hits him in the crotch too.**

 **TBM: Aahh!**

 **They both collapse to the floor with their hands covering their unmentionables. Kid Deadpool only laughs and gestures a middle finger to each of them and teleports off.**

 **S2: I... hate... that guy...**

 **Kid Deadpool is then seen outside flying a giant winged tiger. He also has a hot woman on his back in nothing but a red bikini while Kid Deadpool holds a sword which shines bright before a rainbow appears above.**

* * *

 **(Kid Deadpool and Spider-Boy playlist)**

 **Money and the Power-Kid Ink**

 **Deadpool's theme song (From Marvel vs. Capcom 3)-Unknown Artist**

 **Coming For You-The Offspring**

 **Runaway-Hail the Villain**

 **Jungle-Jamie N Commons and X Ambassadors**

 **Friction-Imagine Dragons**

 **Locked Away-R. City ft. Adam Levine (Sherman and Penny's love song 6)**

 **Shut Up and Dance-Walk the Moon (Peabody and Mary Jane's love song 5)**

 **Shoop-Salt N Pepa**

 **X Gon Give It To Ya-DMX**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay I understand some of you want to kill me for single handedly poisoning the Spider-Boy series, but once again it's not my fault, Kid Deadpool wants things to go his way, and I know I can't have that happen.**

 **So anyway, if you don't wanna rip my limbs off, I do wanna thank each and every single one of you who gave this installment a chance and to Shinigamilover2 for giving me his permission, his blessing, and his enjoyment over the actual story and the side stories in which involve us both.**

 **And to Shinigamilover2, I hope I didn't cause any permanent damage to Spider-Boy. And I do hope you don't wanna kill me for making Kid Deadpool do all the crap he's done. But at least he won't bother us anymore... that is if he comes back, in which I hope he doesn't, and I also hope you don't wanna try to kill me over what he does, but I also hope you did enjoy this throughout its run.**

 **Anyways, that's all folks, check back next week for the series premiere of Mr. Peabody and Sherman: Revenge of the Fallen. Please review and thanks!**

* * *

 **Mr. Peabody and Sherman is owned by 20th Century Fox, and DreamWorks Animation SKG.**

 **Spider-Man is owned by Stan Lee, Marvel Entertainment, and Sony (Films)**

 **Deadpool is owned by Fabien Niceza, Rob Liefield, 20th Century Fox (Film), Marvel Entertainment and Wade Wilson**

 **The Amazing Spider-Boy is owned by Shinigamilover2**

 **Kid Deadpool is based on Deadpool, and is owned by TexasBornMind76**


End file.
